


Ties of Family

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Adoption, And by filling I mean not even close to the prompt, Because I decided to expand, Child!Chiaki, Edit: I got fanart for this fic see Ch. 1 for link, Filling a prompt for Yuki, Fluff, Modern AU, Multi, Non Despair AU, Snap shot scenes, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Modern AUNo one said being a parent is easy, but it is work Hinata doesn't mind. Snap shots of Hinata and Komaeda as parents.





	1. The First Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little_shinra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_shinra/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A... while ago a-little-harmed-shinra (AKA Yuki) sent me a domestic prompt on Tumblr and... this isn't even close to filling it... yet. Oops... I thought I should expand and give backstory and next thing I know... I wrote about 10K and am not even close to the prompt.
> 
> Anyways, I have been writing this off and on the past couple of weeks. I really enjoyed writing this, especially Chiaki! It's about time I wrote her and I hope she turned out fine. Writing kids is always fun, I think. (I'll get back to Moving next... probably... while I'm still in the Modern AU mode.)
> 
> As always feel free to leave kudos or comments. They always make my day.
> 
> EDIT: I just got fanart for this fic. Link to it is [here](http://kimium.tumblr.com/post/175977284759/sawitart-warm-and-light-domestic-fic-is-my-jam).

**Stage One: The Anticipation**

Hajime ran his hand over their newly acquired bookshelf. It was a gift from his parents when he and Komaeda first moved in, but it had filled up faster than he expected. As soon as the news got out (Hajime wasn’t blaming Mioda, but he was extremely sure she was a prime source of influence), everyone started to gift them books. Some were the ones Hajime had expected with titles such as: _“Helpful Tips for New Parents” “Easy and Quick Family Meals”_ and _“What to Expect with Children”_. Some were children’s stories, filled with bright, colourful pictures and characters. (Sonia gave one native to her country and some of the stories were a bit… dark, but she and Tanaka looked pleased. Souda on the other hand groaned at his two lovers. Later he privately told Hajime he was outvoted during the gift choosing process.)

 Some were educational books, workbooks, and colouring books (“Drawing is just as important as any other subject” Mitarai had firmly said. They also handed Hajime a 64 pack of crayons and pencil crayons.) Others were empty photo albums, begging silently to be filled with memories (one album was a handmade one from Koizumi. Hajime nearly teared up when she handed it to them).

But some books had… interesting titles, such as _“Training and Healthy Eating for Kids”_. (Owari had very enthusiastically handed it to him, while Nidai rambled on about the contents in the book. Apparently, they both picked it out and surprise was no where in the range of emotion Hajime felt at the news. Tsumiki also looked pleased at their gift.)

Another book was titled _“Self Defense: Kicks and Rolls_ ”. (Pekoyama had added a subtitle in her neat writing on a yellow post-it note reading _“For When Your Arms Are Full of Someone Precious_ ” followed by a _strong suggestion_ of practice times. Kuzuryuu then walked up and very quietly handed Hajime a folding knife and told him to give it to their kid “when she is ready”. Hajime blanched and quietly thanked his friend.)

There were other gifts besides books: toys, clothes, other necessities, but thankfully nothing for a newborn. Not that Hajime wouldn’t want to adopt an infant, just choices were made, connections formed. He couldn’t have been happier. A swell of warmth, mixed with a raw souring anticipation gave all future events swirled slowly inside of him, stewing. It had pooled inside his stomach, growing ever since the paperwork process had started.

Everything, from the long night talks with Komaeda, his parents, Komaeda’s parents, their friends had all contributed to this. A jolt raced through his heart. Questions bounced in his mind, bursting at the edges, filling him with an abundance of emotions. Hajime slowly exhaled, leaning a bit towards the bookshelf. All the words the books had said were jumbled in his mind, theoretical fireflies, unbacked by experience.

“There you are.” Hajime turned and felt Komaeda’s arms, warm and soft engulf him. A kiss was pressed to the crown of his head. “Hi Honey, I’m home.” Komaeda playfully said.

“Welcome back Nagito.” Hajime hugged him back, “Sorry, I didn’t hear the door open.”

“Nothing to worry about.” Komaeda looked at the shelf, “You were contemplating.”

“Yeah…” Hajime sighed softly.

“Speaking of books.” Komaeda pulled back and dug into his bag, “I ran into Ibuki. She gave me this.” He held out a book. It was non-descript and rather thick. “It’s sing a long song book. I think.”

Hajime eyed it, “Did… Ibuki make it herself?”

“I think so…” Komaeda’s nose wrinkled, “It’s the thought that counts?”

That was true… still… “I’ll preview the music.” Hajime muttered.

Komaeda opened the book and pulled a CD out of a hidden envelope in the cover, “Knock yourself out Hajime. I’ll be far away. With earplugs.”

“Don’t say that.” Hajime lightly swiped at him, “Someday Ibuki will find out and be hurt.”

“I’m pretty sure she’ll see it as a challenge…” Komaeda retorted.

The idea… that Mioda would create music strong enough to over come earplugs… Hajime shuddered. “That’s scary enough to become the plot of a horror movie.”

“Now who’s the one who will hurt Ibuki’s feelings?” Komaeda teased.

“Oh shush,” Hajime replied with a smile before he sobered up a bit, “So… you got the days off?”

Komaeda nodded, “Not that I really needed to ask… it’s more a formality, but yeah.”

“Okay… so I can text Yukizome? Set up a…” Hajime’s throat closed, “Pick up date and time?”

“Yeah…” Komaeda exhaled sharply, “You can.”

The fireflies inside of Hajime burst into flight, lighting up the dark space softly.

~

**Stage Two: New Parents**

Throwing another shirt into his dresser, Hajime ran his fingers through his hair. They weren’t due for another hour and a half, but he had still woken up the moment his mind surfaced from sleep to get ready. Breakfast remained largely uneaten, though Hajime had some coffee. Even the thought of food was rejected violently by his stomach, which did its best impression of a smooshed paper airplane.

“You know, not that I mind you half dressed, but I do hope you’re not going to pick up our daughter like that.”

“Oh, shut it.” Hajime shot a look at Komaeda, who was already in comfortable looking slacks and T-shirt, “I just… want to make a good impression.”

“She’s seen us before.” Komaeda waltzed into their room, “She’s seen you with ketchup smeared on your face.” Komaeda’s lips twisted a bit.

“That was an accident and those ketchup packets were out to get me.” Hajime immediately retorted.

“Right… personal grudge against Hinata Hajime.” Komaeda laughed, “But honestly Hajime, it’s fine. Just wear what you feel is comfortable. Yukizome said it’s better if we’re casual.”

“I know…” Hajime sighed, “It’s just… we’re parents now… you know? People will judge us on the streets…”

“They do that already.” Komaeda mildly reminded.

“Yeah but… it will be another layer…” Hajime bit his lip, “Gay and too young.”

“Oh please,” Komaeda rolled his eyes, but his tone was soft, “We’re only a year younger than my cousin when she had her first kid and relatives on my father’s side were saying things like “it’s about time”.” His nose wrinkled. “People will always find negative things to say regardless of what we do.”

“I know… you’re right.” Hajime idly picked at a shirt, “I’m just worrying too much.”

“Your worries are legitimate.” Komaeda lay a hand on Hajime’s, curling his fingers over the knuckles, “I’m scared too, but the excitement is hopefully going to balance out my nerves, right? Besides, we’re together, as a family. Nothing is going to change that. Not even the sly remarks of people whose options don’t matter.”

Right. Hajime smiled and leaned over, kissing Komaeda on the lips softly. It turned a bit deeper, hands getting tangled in their hair gently. Hajime forced himself to break it, laughing, feeling the heat flush his cheeks.

“I’ll get changed.” Hajime announced.

~

**Stage Three: Welcome Home**

Chiaki slowly entered their house (her house too… Hajime’s face was threatening to split from all the smiling he was doing), pulling her small suitcase behind her. Her eyes widened as she took the place in, twirling, letting her white and pastel pink sundress twirl around her legs. She stepped a bit more into the house, letting out a small gasp when she saw the book shelf in the living room.

Everything Hajime was feeling before had burst in bright paint globs, coating his insides. This was it… this was the start of something new. A part of him wished he had his parents with him, but the part was happy it was just him and Komaeda. The moment was going to be a special treasure shared between only them.

“What do you think?” Komaeda asked her.

“It’s… big… I think…” She replied slowly, “Can I look around?”

“It’s your place too.” Komaeda reminded her gently, “But first, do you want to see your room?”

Chiaki nodded so fast Hajime was surprised she didn’t get sick, “Yes, please!”

“Follow me.”

They headed up the stairs, Chiaki bouncing up them, Komaeda following slowly. Hajime stood at the bottom of the stairs for a moment, smiling at their backs, before he walked up too. Chiaki’s room was the one furthest down the hall. Komaeda let Chiaki open the room, smiling widely as she stepped inside silently.

Inside was decorated, gathering what they knew about her. Her bed was probably a bit too big for her, but it would last longer. One her bed was a stuffed rabbit Komaeda won for Hajime during one of their first dates. Hajime, at the time wasn’t sure how to feel about the white and pink rabbit wearing a dress, but now he thought it had a sort of charm. A desk sat in the corner by the closet with a small hutch over it for books and other things. Beside her bed was a small night stand with a small lamp that looked like a jellyfish.

“Do you like it?” Komaeda broke the silence.

“It’s… amazing.” Chiaki ran over to her bed and flopped onto it, rolling around a bit, “Thank you, Komaeda, Hinata!”

Hinata smiled, “You’re welcome. Shall we tour the house now? Or do you want to unpack your suitcase?”

Chiaki hummed, biting her lip, “Tour please.”

“Okay, let’s go Chiaki.” Hajime stepped out of her doorway.

She walked out and almost shyly, reached for his hand. Hajime’s heart spluttered as she held loosely to his fingers, looking at him. Hajime immediately tightened his grip a bit, heart beating so fast he was surprised it wasn’t on the floor, a hole ripped through his chest. Komaeda shot a look, mouth pulling into a smile, eyes a warm grey.

Hajime let Chiaki lead them around, picking where she wanted to explore first. Her gaze snapped again on the bookshelf, mainly focusing on the lower shelves where her books were. Hajime let go of her hand and nudged her, giving an encouraging smile. She didn’t need more prompting. Chiaki ran over to the shelving and pulled some of the books out carefully, staring at the covers.

“Have you read any of these books before?” Komaeda asked.

“I… some…” She muttered, “But you have a lot…” Chiaki glanced over, “Can I take one to my room?”

“Of course,” Komaeda replied. “Now, shall we finish our tour?”

“Okay!” Chiaki agreed, walking over, grabbing Komaeda’s hand.

His eyes widened and Hajime suddenly wanted to bottle the moment. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he quickly snapped a picture. Komaeda and Chiaki were talking, not looking at him. Hajime stuffed his phone into his pocket and followed them.

~

Getting Chiaki to bed was an easy task. The day was emotionally draining and by the time dinner was ending, she was yawning at the table. Deciding it was time to establish a routine, Hajime let Komaeda take Chiaki to their bathroom, while he did the dishes, humming to himself. No doubt, due to Chiaki’s exhaustion, she wouldn’t take a long bath. When he finished the dishes, Hajime walked over to the bathroom and saw the door open, steam billowing out. Poking his head in, he saw Chiaki, already in her new pyjamas (curtsey of Tsumiki).

“All right,” Komaeda was talking to her, “Let’s get you to bed.”

“Okay.” Chiaki yawned.

Komaeda scooped her up, cradling her in his arms. Hajime felt a blush fill his cheeks. Love swelled in his heart, a love he never experienced before, it mixed with the love he already felt for Komaeda and a new-found love for their daughter.

Daughter. The word sucked the air from Hajime’s lungs, making him dizzy. Chiaki was officially their kid… in paperwork and everything…

“Let’s go together.” Komaeda said, “Lead the way Hajime.”

Heading back to Chiaki’s room, Hajime opened her bed, stepping away so Komaeda could tuck her in. Chiaki sunk into the bed, arms still attached to Komaeda. He had to gently pry them off, pulling the rabbit to her, letting her hold it. Pulling the covers over her, Komaeda tucked her in. Hajime felt a wave of warmth lap at his heart.

“Comfortable?” Komaeda sat on the edge of the bed.

Chiaki hummed, Thank you.”

“Sleep well Chiaki.” Komaeda kissed her forehead, “Sweet dreams.”

“W-wait.” She yawned, “C-could you…” She paused

“Yes?” Hajime got closer, sitting beside Komaeda.

“Could you… r-read to me?” She asked.

Hajime spotted the book she had picked up earlier and grabbed it, “This one?”

“Yes!” She said.

“Okay, first, let us get comfortable.” Komaeda shuffled over, giving Hajime more space.

Hajime opened the book. It was one he hadn’t read before, but he started to read, letting the story flow into the room. Chiaki closed her eyes and began to nod off, her breathing evening out until she was lightly snorting puffs of air. Hajime finished the story and shut the book, softly setting it on her bedside table.

“She… she’s asleep.” Hajime muttered.

“Our first successful day.” Komaeda leaned against Hajime, pressing a kiss to Hajime’s cheeks.

“I can’t… believe…” Hajime turned and lightly kissed Komaeda, “I love you, you know that?”

“I love you too Hajime.” Komaeda kissed him again quickly before standing up, “I’ll get the night light. Mikan said that kids in the hospital like seeing their surroundings, especially if it’s new.”

“Okay.” Hajime reached over and lightly brushed Chiaki’s bangs away.

He stayed sitting until Komaeda returned, putting the night light in. Standing up quietly, Hajime turned the room’s light off, closing the door.

“Good night, Chiaki.”

~

**Stage Four: Meetings and Gifts**

It was at least two weeks before the messages began to trickle in on his phone. First, it was from his parents, asking when they were free for dinner. Then Komaeda’s parents, asking the same question. Hajime quickly talked it over with Komaeda and Chiaki before sending the appropriate texts. Everything was slowly falling into a routine and meeting the rest of her family would be good.

The week slowly flew by, Chiaki meeting both sets of parents. Dinner was a flurry of introductions, gifts, food, and eventually hugs. The exhaust at the end of the day was worth seeing the smiles on Chiaki’s face as she talked to her new grandparents.

Then the messages from their friends. First came Tsumiki, who was asking many follow up questions Hajime was sure came from work mode. Mitarai occasionally chimed, questions mirroring their girlfriend’s. Tsumiki and Mitarai’s messages seemed to be the starting domino. Suddenly Hajime got more messages: Sonia ( _“Has Chiaki-chan read any of the stories we gifted her?”_ ), Koizumi ( _“You better come to me for family photos. Those are important bookmarks for memories!”_ ), Mioda ( _“I hope Chiaki-chan likes the music!!!”_ ).

All of them brought a smile to his face. Giving them updates, Hajime set his phone aside and refocused on translating another document. Just because he was on vacation it didn’t mean he could slack off. (Perhaps he should send an email, make sure everyone in the office was on task?) He was about two thirds done the first half of the document, when the door bell rang. Groaning, Hajime glanced at the clock. It was almost dinner time; who was at the door? He exited the room and saw Komaeda walking down the hall, heading to the door. His hair was tied back and an apron around his waist.

“Hello?” Komaeda opened the door before stepping back, “Peko? Fuyuhiko?”

“Good evening.” She gave a small smile, “I’m sorry. I know this is unannounced, but we were shopping and wanted to drop off our gift.”

“You bought us something?” Hajime asked, “Thanks.”

“Yeah, yeah, will you let us in Hajime?” Fuyuhiko asked crossing his arms, “Unless you want the entire insect population outside to come in.”

Right. Hajime and Komaeda both stepped back, letting the two inside. Pekoyama shut the door softly. It gave Hajime a moment to realize they didn’t just buy a present, but they bought two presents. He felt a flush fill his cheeks.

Komaeda sighed, “You don’t have to do that…”

“Shut it.” Fuyuhiko shoved one of the bags at Komaeda, “We bought it so be grateful…” He trailed off, “Hey, is that your munchkin?”

Hajime whipped his head around. Chiaki was walking out of the living room, the white and pink rabbit in her arms. The moment she noticed them, she curled her arms around her rabbit tighter, shuffling a bit back. Giving her a smile, Hajime made a motion for her to come over.

“Chiaki, would you like to say hi?” He asked, stretching his hand out.

She stared for another second, before slowly walking over, grabbing his hand, letting Hajime kneel to scoop her up in his arms, turning so she could face Pekoyama and Kuzuryuu.

“Chiaki these are two of our friends.” Hajime said, “Peko and Fuyuhiko.”

“Hello Chiaki.” Pekoyama said.

“Hi…” Chiaki clung to Hajime.

“We bought you something.” Kuzuryuu candidly said, suddenly shoving all the bags he was holding at Komaeda, “You can open them and stuff.”

Chiaki stared and looked at Hajime and then Komaeda.

“Now would be a good time.” Kuzuryuu stared at Hajime.

“Err… let’s go to the living room?” Hajime asked.

They all walked in, Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama taking the couch. Hajime sat on the arm chair with Chiaki, while Komaeda walked beside them, standing beside them. Chiaki squirmed out of Hajime’s arms and he let her plop down.

“Which one will you open first?” Komaeda asked.

Chiaki picked the smaller bag and opened it up, pulling out a pair of geta. Hajime stared and began to connect the dots. He looked over at Kuzuryuu to start complaining, but Chiaki had already moved onto the bigger bag, opening it to pull out a child sized kimono and obi. The kimono was a dark navy with pastel pink flowers and fireflies embroidered along the sleeves and the edges, dancing up with light colours. The obi was a pale yellow, representing the fireflies’ lights.

“Well?” Kuzuryuu pressed, “Do you like it munchkin?”

“I…” Chiaki didn’t correct him, “It’s very pretty…”

“You… didn’t have to…” Hajime started. He knew exactly where Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama shopped for kimono and the figures on the geta alone made his head spin.

“She needs at least one nice kimono…” Kuzuryuu sighed, “You are lucky Natsumi wasn’t present… she would have insisted on two.”

Hajime paled. “Uh… thanks…?”

“What do you say?” Komaeda recovered faster than Hajime.

“Thank you very much.” Chiaki held onto the kimono.

At that moment, a beep came from the kitchen. Komaeda whipped his head around. “Ah… our rice is done…” He started to walk to the kitchen, “Sorry let me turn that off…”

“I guess it’s dinner time.” Hajime announced for Chiaki’s sake, “Thanks for the gift Fuyuhiko, Pekoyama.”

“Our pleasure.” They both stood up, “We’ll leave you to dinner then.”

~

**Stage Five: School**

“Do you have everything?” Hajime asked.

Chiaki slung her backpack over her shoulders and nodded, “Yes.”

“Even your indoor shoes?” Hajime pressed.

“I put those in last night.” Komaeda piped up, “Now let’s go. We don’t want her late on her first day.”

“Right. Sorry Chiaki.” Hajime rubbed his head before extending his hand, “Let’s go. We’re off.”

“We’re off.” Chiaki repeated.

They piled into the car, Chiaki leaning against the window, staring out as they drove a familiar path to the school. Passing many business and houses, they wound down a path and slightly up a hill to the school. The front was neat with a statue and flowers growing around it. Tiles spread along the front and two neat walk ways formed. At one side was an entrance to the gym and straight on the front entrance. Chiaki grabbed her bag and pressed it to her chest.

“Are you ready?” Komaeda asked as he pulled into the visitor parking.

“Yes.” Chiaki softly replied, clinging to her bag harder.

Exiting the car, they walked inside, greeted by hallways and a set of stairs. Hajime nearly jumped when he felt Chiaki grab his hand, tightly clinging to his fingers. Soothing her by rubbing his thumb over her hand, Hajime gently tugged her.

“We first need to go to the office.”

Some point in time, as they walked up the stairs, Chiaki grabbed Komaeda’s hand too, swinging a bit between them. Hajime held back a wide grin and tucked the moment away in his heart. Reaching the office, Hajime felt Chiaki grip his hand tighter, his fingers gasping for blood and oxygen. He didn’t shake her off. Giving a slight nod to Komaeda, he let him reach out and knock on the door.

“Excuse me…”

“Come in.”

Chiaki jumped and Hajime held onto her tightly, “Let’s go Chiaki.” He softly said.

“Okay.” Her voice was small, but steady.

~

**Stage Six: Hamsters**

“Wow… they’re so soft…” Chiaki muttered.

“Yes! Indeed, the Four Dark Devas are soft, but don’t let their outward appearance fool you!” Tanaka loudly boasted. “They are masters in all forms of dark magic.”

Chiaki rubbed the roundest one’s head and it nuzzled it’s face into her palm. “How do you care for all four of them?”

“It seems I’ve piqued your interest in the form of familiar contracts…” Tanaka muttered, “Very well! But know I can’t indulge you in all of my secrets…”

Tanaka’s eyes twinkled and Hajime could sense a long discussion. He edged a bit closer to Souda and Sonia, who were chatting blissfully unaware with Komaeda. Nudging Komaeda a bit, Hajime wedged in to their conversation.

“Look I’m just saying we got a lot of hamsters.” Souda was gesturing with his hands, making small circles, “If you want to commit to a pet…”

“We can give all the necessary equipment and tips.” Sonia added.

Hajime paled and bit his lip. “Perhaps… it’s too early to say… but we’ll keep the offer in mind.”

Chiaki let out a small shriek, laughing as a hamster ran up her arm a bit, scrambling to get to her shoulder. Tanaka grinned and helped the hamster up, letting it rest on Chiaki’s shoulder, stroking its fur absentmindedly. Hajime stared. It was cute… maybe later if Chiaki wanted a pet they’d consider.

~

**Stage Seven: Self Defense**

“And then, when you got them in a firm hold, you take this knife and stab them between the ribs.” Kuzuryuu finished.

Chiaki stared with wide eyes. Hajime smacked his forehead into his hands, “Fuyuhiko…”

“What?” Kuzuryuu looked at him, folding his arms, “She needs to know how to defend herself.”

“Defend herself yes,” Hajime gasped, “Not get charged for assault.”

Kuzuryuu hummed, “I won’t let that happen to her…”

“FUYUHIKO.” Hajime gasped out louder.

“Okay, okay fine…” Kuzuryuu flipped his knife out of existence quicker than Hajime could follow, “We’ll hold on the knife lessons… for now.”

“FUYUHIKO NO.” Hajime glared.

~

**Stage Eight: Homework**

Chiaki started to do homework after supper, placing her books on the table once it was cleared. Hajime occasionally glanced at her as she worked, but in general he left her in private, only checking once she was done, making sure she completed her work.

This evening, Chiaki didn’t have textbooks or worksheets on the table, just a sheet and a notebook. Hajime continued to dry dishes and watched her, but Chiaki simply opened her notebook and stared, twirling her pencil. Hajime watched for ten minutes, but nothing was happening. Folding the cloth, he walked over and sat down.

“Do you need some help Chiaki?” He softly asked.

She slowly glanced at the table, twirling her pencil, “It’s… nothing…”

“You usually are working hard by now.” Hajime gently continued, “Can I see your homework?”

Chiaki looked at him, biting her lip, eyes widening. She violently shook her head, “I… just… it’s…” She looked down again.

Carefully, Hajime picked up the sheet and read the top, immediately understanding. Chiaki’s face was turning a bit red. Setting the paper down, Hajime gently touched her shoulder.

“Chiaki, sweetie, it’s okay.” Hajime said, “We can help you.”

“You… don’t mind…?” Chiaki asked softly.

“No. Never.” Hajime kissed her forehead, “I’m sure Nagito and I have someone in our family interesting enough to write a report about. Why don’t we ask him now?”

He reached for her hand and took it, “Come, he’s in the office.”

Standing up, they walked down the hall to the extra room made into an office. Nudging Chiaki, he let her knock on the door.

“Come in.” Komaeda called out.

Chiaki gently pushed the door open. Komaeda looked up from his computer and took off his glasses, “Chiaki, Hajime, what brings you here?”

Chiaki looked at him. Hajime nudged her again, “Go on Chiaki.”

“I… got a school project.” Chiaki said, “And I uh… need to talk about someone interesting in my family and…”

Komaeda brightened, “We can help you.” He grabbed his computer, unplugging it, “Why don’t we move back to the kitchen?”

Chiaki smiled, “Okay!”

~

**Stage Nine: The First Phone Call**

Hajime’s phone rang loudly on his desk, buzzing and twirling as it vibrated. Jolting from his screen, Hajime glanced at the number. It was Komaeda. Frowning a bit, Hajime tried to think of a reason Komaeda would phone him, but came up with little. Grocery request? A change in plans and going to his office? Answering it, Hajime held the phone to his ear.

“Hello Nagito.”

“Hey Hajime.” Komaeda’s voice was a bit soft, “Are you able to get out of work early?”

Early? “Define early.” Hajime balanced the phone on his ear and mentally calculated. He had a lot of paperwork finished… he supposed he could make a case to Munakata…

“The school uh… phoned about Chiaki.” Komaeda informed him.

At once Hajime’s brain dropped function and froze. Chiaki? The school? Did… something happen to her? He tried to think. They were just starting volleyball season… did she perhaps hurt herself in gym? Or maybe she caught a fall cold? The change in temperatures was never good. Maybe he should have pushed for her to go to bed earlier… but she loved reading…

“She punched a kid out.” Komaeda cut off Hajime’s racing thoughts, “And proceeded to… yell.”

She what? Hajime nearly dropped the phone. Chiaki… punched someone? Those words felt wrong together, clicking awkwardly like mismatched puzzle pieces, yet Hajime was sure Komaeda wouldn’t joke about something like that.

“We’re to meet with the Principal, Vice Principal, her Homeroom teacher today.” Komaeda continued, “I’m also sure we’ll have to meet with the other kid’s parents some point in time, but not now.”

Hajime exhaled sharply, “I’ll talk to Munakata-san.”

“Thank you, Hajime.” Komaeda said.

The call dropped. Hajime stared at the screen and slowly got up, shutting his computer down. Straightening his tie, he walked down the hall to Munakata’s office and knocked firmly on the door. A beat passed before he heard Munakata’s muffled voice from inside, letting him in. Opening the door, Hajime muttered his apologies and stepped in.

Munakata sat at his desk, hair perfect, suit straight. Sakakura, their head of security sat on the couches in front of them, hair a bit messy and shirt skewed. Hajime resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow.

“Hinata-san, what can I do for you?” Munakata calmly asked.

“I um… need to leave work early.” Hajime rubbed his hair, “I got a phone call and I need to meet with my daughter’s school as soon as possible.”

Sakakura shot Munakata a look, eyes narrowed and mouth curling into a small smile, head tilting. Munakata gave the smallest of sighs and turned his attention to Hajime.

“I understand. And your reports for today are done?”

“I put them in the Drop Box.” Hajime confirmed.

“Very well, thank you for your hard work Hinata-san. You’re dismissed. I hope all goes well with your meeting.”

“Thank you, Munakata-san.” Hajime bowed and exited, making sure he shut the door.

~

**Stage Ten: The Meeting**

Parking in the visitor parking beside their other car, a weight on Hajime’s chest vanished followed by a slimy oily coating of guilt. Komaeda had gone in first… Hajime owed him later. Shutting the car off, Hajime walked up to the office and knocked on the door. Taking in a deep breath, Hajime opened the door.

At the table sat the Principal, Vice Principal, and the Homeroom teacher at one side and Komaeda with Chiaki on the other side. Hajime slipped carefully over and sat at Chiaki’s over side. Her eyes were red and face a bit puffy. A crumpled ball of tissues was tightly clutched in her hands. Hajime gently rubbed her hand and sat down.

“Sorry I’m late.”

“You’re right on time.” The Homeroom teacher said, “We’re ready to discuss. Why don’t you start and tell us what happened Chiaki-san?”

Chiaki clutched her tissues tighter and spoke softly, “Mitsuki was mean to me.”

“Could you explain?” Her homeroom teacher prompted gently.

“He… he said mean things about my project.” Chiaki muttered.

Her project? The one about Family? Hajime’s stomach twisted a bit and he swallowed. “Chiaki, what did he say?”

Chiaki’s eyes welled up with tears that she choked back, “He said… it isn’t my real family…”

A collective silence filled the air. Hajime and Komaeda reached over at the same time and touched her hands. Chiaki hiccupped and let her tears fall down her face, “It was mean… so I…”

“You punched him.” Komaeda filled in the blank with a soft sigh.

Chiaki squirmed and looked down at the table, tears now falling onto the wood. Hajime turned awkwardly to pat her back, not letting go of her hand.

“I want to make this perfectly clear, Komaeda-san, Hinata-san, we don’t tolerate violence in this school.”

“We understand.” Komaeda shortly replied, “Though I do hope you understand Chiaki isn’t entirely at fault here.”

“We agree.” The Vice Principal spoke calmly, “Such comments are also not tolerated. We’ll be talking to Mitsuki-san and his parents about this. We hope that an apology from Mitsuki-san can help repair feelings.”

“Maybe…” Chiaki muttered.

“Sweetie.” Komaeda gently rubbed her hand before looking at the staff, “We understand. Thank you for this meeting. If you could excuse us.”

Gently, Hajime helped Chiaki to her feet and bowed, before exiting the room. Walking down the hall, Chiaki’s bag was the only thing that made sounds, bells clunking together as they walked down the stairs to the front. Chiaki went to retrieve her shoes.

“That went better than expected.” Komaeda ran his hand through his hair.

“At least they’re not reprimanding Chiaki too harshly.” Hajime stared at the direction Chiaki went, “Her reaction wasn’t good, but I’m glad they aren’t blaming her.”

“We’ll have to talk to Chiaki.” Komaeda reminded him.

Chiaki appeared, carrying her outdoor shoes, walking in socks. She set her shoes down and slowly put them on, adjusting her bag as she did so. Hajime waited and let her walk out. Chiaki paused as she noted the two cars and turned to look at them. Hajime in turn looked at Komaeda, who shrugged.

“It doesn’t matter sweetie, you can pick.” He paused, “I mean, you got the day off, right Hajime?”

“Uh yeah I did.” Hajime answered.

Chiaki bit her lip, “Um… Hinata…” She looked, eyes wide at Komaeda.

“Okay.” Komaeda easily said, walking to the car, ruffling her hair, “I’ll see you two at home.” He leaned over and kissed Hajime lightly.

Hajime smiled, “We’ll follow you.”

Opening the car, Hajime let Chiaki climb into the back, her bag sitting on the empty seat. Getting into the car, Hajime waited for Komaeda to leave before he began to drive. As he got to the stop sign, he glanced at the rear-view mirror. Chiaki was beginning to hiccup again. Hajime grabbed the tissue box that usually sat in between the driver’s and passenger’s seat, and handed it to her.

“Sweetie, we’re not mad at you.” Hajime told her. “Though we would like to talk to you about today.”

Chiaki grabbed a handful of tissues and blew her nose, “I’m sorry Hinata…”

“Mitsuki’s words were very thoughtless.” Hajime told her as he turned, “All families are different and he judged yours based upon a small view.”

“I… know.” Chiaki blew her nose again, her words starting to slur.

“He might not have realized how hurtful his words were.” Hajime continued gently, “Sometimes we need to educate people to make them realize what they have said or done can hurt others.”

“So… punching him wasn’t good?” Chiaki muttered.

Hajime bit his lip, “Not… exactly…”

“Even if they deserve it?” Chiaki asked.

“Even if we think they deserve it.” Hajime firmly said.

~

“Sorry we sort of talked it out in the car on the way over.” Hajime said to Komaeda as he exited.

“I figured.” Komaeda smiled, “Feeling better Chiaki?”

“…yes.” She muttered, reaching for his hand, “Sorry Komaeda.”

“Thank you, Chiaki.” Komaeda knelt and scooped her up, “Now, let’s not make a habit of punching people when they upset us.”

“I understand.” She clung to him.

“Good. Now that you are home, let’s pick what we want for dinner.” Komaeda suggested, “We can cook together.”

Chiaki brightened, “Can I pick what we make?”

“Sure.” Komaeda replied.

**~**

The kitchen was a mess, with flour and cabbage everywhere. Many opened meat packages sat on the table and the grill was a bit messy from a slightly failed attempt, but the okonomiyaki never tasted better. Hajime laughed as Chiaki poked Komaeda, pressing sauce onto his nose. Komaeda poked her back and soon they both were trying to draw on each other’s faces. Hajime silently reached for his phone and snapped a picture.

**~**

**Stage Eleven: The Apology**

Chiaki shuffled into the car, tugging her backpack off slowly. Hajime adjusted the mirror and waited for her to shut the door and put her seatbelt on. Komaeda leaned closer and reached over to take her hand, despite the awkward angle. Hajime started to pull out of the school.

“How was school Chiaki?” Komaeda asked.

She took his hand, “It was good… uh… Mitsuki apologized to me today.”

Hajime had to stop himself from slamming on the breaks. “Ah, he did?”

“Yeah with Ms. Miyashita and the Vice Principal there…” Chiaki muttered.

“And how did that go?” Komaeda continued softly.

“It… was fine.” Chiaki shuffled a bit, “He apologized.”

“And how do you feel?” Komaeda pressed.

“I’m fine.” Chiaki answered.

Hajime eyed Komaeda as he stopped to turn. No doubt Chiaki wasn’t telling them everything, “That’s good to hear dear.” Hajime said, “Though you know we’re always going to listen to you, right Chiaki?”

She nodded and the subject dropped. Hajime continued to drive and Komaeda kept holding her hand until they got home.

**~**

**Stage Twelve: School Festival**

Hajime picked the school letter up and scanned the front, “A school festival? Is it that time of the year already?”

“I guess so.” Komaeda peeked over his shoulder, “It’s three days.” He tapped the paper, “Friday, Saturday, and Sunday…”

“I’ll book Friday off.” Hajime said, passing the paper to Komaeda, “I wonder what Chiaki’s class is doing.”

“Why don’t we keep it a surprise?” Komaeda said.

“Okay, good idea.” Hajime turned and kissed Komaeda gently. “I can’t wait.”

~

Chiaki’s class was performing on the Friday. Hajime walked with Komaeda, hands linked, as they took in everything. The kids had booths set up, all cute with handmade signs. Passing by a booth that was selling drinks, Hajime got two cups of homemade apple juice and gave one to Komaeda.

“The schedule says that her class will perform in the gym.” Komaeda pointed, “This way.”

Walking with the other people, Hajime picked a seat, pulling Komaeda along. A few people glanced at them for a while. Komaeda tightened his grip on Hajime’s hand as a couple approached them. The wife was heavily pregnant, and she sat down gingerly, before turning to them.

“You must be Chiaki-san’s parents?” She asked.

“Yes, we are.” Hajime answered, “I’m sorry I don’t believe we’ve met?”

She bit her lip, “I’m Yumiko. This is my husband, Haruki. We’re… Mitsuki’s parents.”

Oh. Hajime swallowed. This was unexpected. He wanted to glance at Komaeda, but Yumiko spoke before Hajime could.

“We want to apologize for Mitsuki’s words. We’re very sorry.” She bowed as much as her inflated middle would let her, “It’s not the ideals we want to raise him with.”

This was also unexpected. Hajime blinked. “Um… thank you for the apology.”

“Thank you for accepting it.” Haruki said, stroking Yumiko’s arm, “Again, we’re sorry.”

“We’re also sorry Chiaki punched your son.” Komaeda somehow said that with grace. “It’s not how we want her to solve conflicts.”

Yumiko had an almost mirthful smile and was about to say something when someone plopped down beside her. Hajime opened his mouth and took the sight in. It… wasn’t what he expected, but he wasn’t going to be surprised. Yumiko and Haruki however, stared. It was probably the kimono Pekoyama was wearing and the pin on Kuzuryuu’s suit.

“You could have saved us seats.” Kuzuryuu huffed.

“We didn’t know you were coming…” Hajime blurted out.

“You didn’t?” Kuzuryuu hummed, “Didn’t we send a text message Peko?”

“I didn’t.” Pekoyama calmly answered, “You said you would.”

Kuzuryuu tugged his tie, “Sorry Hajime, Nagito…” He turned to Yumiko and Haruki, “Sorry these seats are free, right?”

“Uh… yes they are.” Haruki stammered, “Sorry, I’m Haruki Matsumoto.”

“Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko.” Came the calm reply, “Nice to meet you. And this is Pekoyama Peko.”

A few people around them paled at the names. Hajime bit his lip to stop himself from sighing. Really, he should be used to it by now, “Chiaki will be happy to see you.”

“That munchkin better…” Kuzuryuu said without heat, “So, what’s her class doing?”

“No idea.” Hajime answered, “The guide just says her class will perform something.”

“You didn’t ask?” Pekoyama asked.

“Surprises are fun.” Komaeda said before looking at Yumiko, “If you don’t mind me asking…”

She brightened, and smiled, “Oh, not at all. I’m seven months along. We don’t know the gender of the two.”

Kuzuryuu whistled, “Twins, huh?”

“Yes.” She smiled wider, “It’s been a bit rough… but that’s okay.”

The lights dimmed before anyone could say anything else. Hajime turned his attention to the stage, lit by a spot light. A couple of kids stood there, obviously six years, and began their announcements, introducing Chiaki’s class, before the curtain drew back, revealing a familiar set of an old cottage and river.

“Momotaro?” Komaeda whispered, “A classic.”

The play began, the “old couple” talking before a hand-crafted peach was pushed onto the stage. Hajime waited, watching as the peach opened, revealing Chiaki, standing behind it. He blinked. She was… Momotaro? He felt Komaeda elbow him and chuckle a bit, raising the camera. As the play continued, Hajime watched Chiaki move fluidly, especially during the “fight” scenes. When the play ended, everyone clapped and the lights slowly came on, an intermission announced.

“That was cute.” Komaeda said as he looked at the camera.

“Chiaki was great.” Kuzuryuu said with a puffed chest, “All thanks to our self defense classes.”

“She was very good.” Pekoyama agreed.

Kids began to pour out from the side doors, all dressed in their regular clothes. Hajime watched as Chiaki ran over, her eyes widening as she took in Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama. Flinging herself at them, she hugged both tightly, smiling.

“You came?” She breathlessly asked.

“Of course. We wanted to see.” Pekoyama gently rubbed her hair.

“Couldn’t miss my favourite munchkin.” Kuzuryuu ruffled her hair roughly.

“… I’m your only munchkin…” Chiaki muttered.

“Damn right.” Kuzuryuu announced.

Chiaki lifted herself from them and bounced over to Komaeda, hugging him tightly, “Did you enjoy it?”

“Of course, we did.” Komaeda said, hugging her back, “I took many pictures.”

She untangled herself from Komaeda and hugged Hajime, tightly gripping him too, “I want to see the pictures after.”

Hajime nodded and was going to answer when a boy walked over to his parents, a bit of paint on his face remaining, indicating he played an oni. “Mom, Dad….” He paused and stared at them.

“Hello dear.” Yumiko pulled him into a hug, “You did well. We loved the play.”

“You did a great job Mitsuki.” Haruki added.

“Thanks Dad…” Mitsuki was still staring at them.

Haruki gently turned him, “Son, these are Chiaki’s parents, Hinata-san and Komaeda-san.”

Mitsuki’s eyes widened and he looked down. Hajime gave a smile, “Hello, Mitsuki-kun? It’s nice to meet you.”

“…nice to meet you too.” He automatically replied with a soft voice.

“Did you have fun in the play?” Hajime continued.

“Yes, I did… Hinata-san.” His cheeks were pinkening.

Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama looked, gazes darting. Hajime coughed and decided to save Mitsuki, “Say, Chiaki, don’t you have to go back to your class now?”

She slowly pulled away from him, “Okay… I’ll see you later.” Chiaki then turned to Mitsuki, “…want to go together?” She asked.

Mitsuki perked up, “Sure.”

The two of them ran out of the gym, towards their homeroom teacher. As soon as they were gone Kuzuryuu turned to them.

“What was that all about?”

Hajime eyed Yumiko and Haruki, who shuffled. Should he say? Hajime bit his lip, but Yumiko made the choice for him.

“Mitsuki said some mean things to Chiaki-chan earlier this month.”

“Did he?” Kuzuryuu blankly asked.

“She punched him.” Komaeda added.

“She did?” Kuzuryuu’s voice perked before he looked at Yumiko and Haruki, “Did he get a punch in too?”

“Fuyuhiko…” Hajime groaned.

“What? It’s sort of stacked in her favour…” Kuzuryuu defended himself, “Chiaki knows self defense… I was just curious.”

Yumiko chuckled and Hajime couldn’t place the emotion under her laugh. Haruki spoke for her. “No, he didn’t.”

“Sometimes violence isn’t the answer.” Komaeda pointedly added.

“True.” Kuzuryuu nodded, “But to not defend yourself…”

“Fuyuhiko…” Hajime sighed.

“We’ll remind Chiaki to not abuse her abilities, don’t worry.” Pekoyama calmly said.

“Yeah, not use her powers for evil and what not.” Kuzuryuu agreed.

Hajime sighed, but watched as Yumiko and Haruki laughed silently. He perked up. This meeting was a good one. Mitsuki wasn’t a bad kid, just said a thoughtless comment. Looking at the direction Chiaki went, he remembered how she asked him to come with her and brightened. Maybe, things would look up.

~

**Stage Thirteen: The Winter Season**

“Oh, wow snow!” Chiaki ran out, her coat not done up.

Komaeda ran out after her, coat hastily done up, a scarf and toque in his hands, “Chiaki, come back, you’re not dressed properly.”

“Let Chiaki-chan have fun.” Owari yelled as she ran out with no jacket, “Chiaki-chan let’s have a snowball fight!”

“Okay!” Chiaki called out.

Komaeda paled, “No, no snowball fights. Not until you’re…”

Nidai lobbed two snowballs at him. The snow smacked Komaeda in the side, adding white to his jacket and his already white hair. Komaeda gasped and turned around, glaring at Nidai, scarf and toque limply in his hands. Nidai and Owari laughed boisterously, filling the air with warmth, before Chiaki threw snow at their direction. It missed Owari, but landed on Nidai’s broad shoulder.

“Oh, that’s it we’re on!” Owari leapt to the ground, forming a ball in her hands, “You’re on Chiaki-chan!”

Komaeda uselessly waved the scarf and toque, turning around, sighing. A snowball smacked him in the back and he froze, dropping the scarf and toque to the ground. Chiaki laughed and shrieked, running away when Komaeda knelt to grab some snow. Hajime watched from the door as he wobbled to put his boots on. Mioda sighed beside him and poked his side.

“Ibuki is going to help Chiaki-chan and Nagito-kun.” She announced, “Hurry up Hajime!” She bounced out of the house.

“I’m assuming you’ll help Komaeda.” Hanamura called from the kitchen, “Don’t wait for me. I’ll make a batch of hot chocolate for when you come in. You’re welcome.”

Hajime finished stuffing his shoes on, “Thanks Teruteru.” He exited the house and out into the madness.

~

The hot chocolate was an amazing mix of chocolate and spice to give it a kick. Hajime sat in the couch, by the heater, and poked his socks. The fabric was soaked, his feet still cold, but it was worth it. Even if they lost. Plopping another marshmallow into his drink, Hajime sipped and let the warmth of family and friends soak in.

~

Chiaki sat by their tree, still in pajamas, holding one of her presents. Their tree was a bit small, wobbly, with few decorations, but it was theirs. Hajime tried to not hover, but it was harder than he expected. His fingers twitched as he forced himself to sit down, let Chiaki take her time to open the present. Komaeda sat beside him, phone out, already taking pictures.

With nimble fingers, Chiaki undid the parcel and opened it up. Hajime held his breath and waited. The game console was a slightly older generation model and the games a bit more retro in design. It was not like the other game he saw in the stores…

“Thank you!” Chiaki gasped out, turning the handheld console around, “I want to try a game!”

“Open your other presents first.” Komaeda said as he took a picture.

“Okay…” Chiaki set the console down and reached for another present.

~

“Ten… nine… eight…”

The countdown and everyone’s voices drowned out the noise all around him. Chiaki was on Nidai’s shoulders, waving her hands as he bounced around, laughing with her. Owari danced after them, flashing her hand, blinding everyone with the simple band around her finger. At the side, was everyone else, cheering and counting. Hajime gripped his cup and smiled, counting out with everyone, holding onto Komaeda as they reached zero. As soon as the fireworks exploded around them, Hajime turned and kissed Komaeda, slowly and tenderly.

“Happy New Year Nagito.”

“Same to you Hajime.” Komaeda whispered against his lips.

~

The temple was always crowded, but now with Chiaki, Hajime was consistently looking around, making sure they were walking in less crowded areas, mapping out the best route to not run into people. His hand remained curled tightly around Chiaki’s hand, Komaeda at her other side. The weather had gotten a bit cooler, but with the sun up, it was slowly getting a bit warmer.

Walking through to the top, Hajime handed Chiaki a five-yen coin, letting her go first. Chiaki went up and Hajime watched her clumsily, but steadily, go through the actions, bowing her head in silence for a long while before she clapped, signalling she was done. The question, to ask her what she wished for was burning on Hajime’s tongue, but he held it.

~

**Stage Fourteen: Birthday**

Hanamura appeared earlier than expected, a large bag filled with ingredients. Hajime quickly took that off his hands and let him step inside. Chiaki closed the door. Shrugging off his jacket, Hanamura bustled towards the kitchen, sighing as he entered. Komaeda looked up from the table and gave a wave.

“You’re early Teruteru.”

“Cakes take time to make.” He replied, walking over to the sink, turning it on, “Did you wash this counter?”

“Of course, we did.” Hajime set the bag on the table.

“I’m washing it again.” Hanamura announced. “Do you want to help me Chiaki-chan?”

She nodded and bounced over to the sink. Hanamura handed her a cloth. Chiaki sped around the counter, carefully wiping everything. Hanamura hummed with a smile on his face before he walked over to the table and pulled out the ingredients.

“I hope you have a sifter.” He said as he pulled the flour and sugar out.

“A what now?” Hajime blinked.

“…I brought my own.” Hanamura sighed. “Could you get some mixing bowls out?”

“Sure,” Komaeda stood up, “Chiaki, why don’t you help me?”

“Okay.”

They began to pull things out of the cabinets, setting them on the semi-dry counter. After everything was out, Hanamura got them to work, measuring and mixing. Chiaki happily sat on a stool, mixing the dry ingredients as instructed.

“Good work.” Hanamura praised, “Time for the wet ingredients.” He handed Chiaki an egg, “Can you crack this over the bowl?”

Chiaki held onto the egg with both hands, eyes wide, “Maybe?”

“Let me show you.” Hanamura grabbed another egg, “Like this.”

He fluidly cracked the egg and let it fall into the bowl. Chiaki edged closer, eyeing him as he set the shell aside in a plastic bag, “Your turn. You don’t need to hit it too hard, just enough to make a crack.”

Slowly Chiaki held the egg in one hand and smacked it against the counter. No white leaked out as she moved it closer to the bowl. Hanamura nodded and pushed the bowl closer to her.

“Now, use your fingers to break through the rest… yes like that… and open the shell.”

The egg plopped perfectly into the bowl, no shell. Chiaki beamed and looked over at them. “I did it!”

“You did.” Komaeda ruffled her hair, “Great work Chiaki.”

“You’re a natural.” Hanamura puffed his chest, “Now, let’s add in the last egg.”

He took the egg and cracked it with one hand, no shell falling into the bowl. Hajime stared, and Chiaki let out a gasp.

“Teach me how to do that please!” She requested.

Hanamura chuckled, “This recipe calls for three eggs only, but next time I will teach you. Now, let’s whisk this together.” He handed the whisk to her. “I leave it in your hands.”

Chiaki accepted the whisk with a firm nod.

~

Kids zoomed around their house, all of them from Chiaki’s class. Balloons hung on the walls and the table was decorated with a nice cloth, snacks set out. Presents, wrapped in all forms of paper and colour sat neatly in a pile. Carefully in the kitchen, Hajime added the last candle, smiling to himself.

“Here.” Komaeda handed the lighter, “I’ll get everyone to sit down.”

“Good luck.” Hajime said.

Komaeda laughed and walked out of the kitchen, his voice distinctly ringing in the house. Hajime waited until the voices of the kids were closer, all around the table. Smoothly he lit the candles and exited the kitchen. All the kids burst into song and Hajime set the cake down in front of Chiaki, who beamed before blowing all her candles out in a single blow.

~

**Stage Fifteen: June**

Chiaki presented them each a present, wrapped clumsily in paper and tied with a crooked bow. Hajime’s heart nearly leapt out of his chest, beating with a rapid beat that started to become white noise. Chiaki blushed and pushed the presents towards them. He didn’t want to say he had expected it, but when June slowly crept up, he had eyed the calendar, circling the date. It was an unexpected action, but one he wasn’t going to take back.

“I uh…made these in school…” Chiaki pressed the presents into their numb hands. They both curled their fingers around the item, “Oh and this too…” Chiaki pulled a card out.

Tears were forming in Hajime’s eyes, “Thank you Chiaki.”

“You’re welcome…” Chiaki paused and stepped back, “Open them.”

As careful as he could muster, Hajime opened the parcel. Inside was a mug, handmade with a slightly crooked handle. On the mug was a wobbly drawn bear… or cat? Hajime hoped Chiaki would tell him so he could save himself the embarrassment. Looking over at Komaeda’s mug, Hajime saw a pink rabbit… he nodded to himself. It was a rabbit. Komaeda picked his mug up and stared.

“Nice bear Chiaki. I love it.”

Chiaki pouted, “It’s a rabbit… anyways, look at the back…”

The back? Hajime slowly turned his mug around and felt his heart land splat on the floor, beating loudly. A few tears fell down his face as he read the mug. The writing was a bit messy, but it was in English. The words “# 1 Dad” were written in black. Hajime looked over at Komaeda’s mug. It said the same thing. Komaeda silently looked at the mug, face shining.

“Um…” Chiaki shuffled, “Happy Father’s Day… Dad and… Dad?”

Hajime’s heart swelled, bursting as he reached for Chiaki, pulling her into a hug, “Chiaki… thank you… this is…”

Komaeda joined their hug and soon they were sobbing, half laughing, as the words sunk into their brains and memories. Chiaki… had called them Dad for the first time… Hajime wanted to savour the memory forever.

~

**Stage Sixteen: First Family Vacation**

Summer hit them with a slap of a humid, wet towel every waking moment. Hajime tried to not overuse their AC unit, but it was difficult. Instead, he sat in front of the fan as he sorted through some photo albums. They were growing in volume, all of them filled to the brim with precious moments. Putting it back onto the bookshelf, Hajime stood up and stretched. There was still a pile of albums on the floor that wouldn’t sort themselves out. Deciding that a cup of something warm before he continued. Heading the kitchen, Hajime put the kettle on and grabbed his Father’s Day mug, staring at the design. A smile stretched across his face and his heart lifted.

The kettle went off and Hajime reached to turn the stove off. Giving the kettle a few minutes to cool, he poured some water and let his tea steep. Putting the tea bag on a small dish in case he wanted another cup, Hajime returned to his photo albums, sipping the tea every so often.

He was about half way done the second album, when Chiaki bounded into the room. Her skin was tanning and her shirt messy, slick with sweat and grass stains. Hajime set the album down and gestured to the kitchen.

“Wash your hands please.”

“But Dad…” Chiaki started.

“Clean hands first.” Hajime firmly repeated.

“Okay…”

Chiaki bounced over to the kitchen. Hajime listened. The water barely ran for a few seconds before she returned, hands still wet. “Dad and I were talking and we think we should do a family vacation!” She exclaimed.

A vacation… Hajime glanced at the calendar. Could he take a bit more time off? Would Munakata be fine with that? It should be fine… he had enough holidays and it depended on what they wanted to do.

“That sounds like fun.” Hajime said, “What were you and Nagito thinking?”

“Disneyland!” Chiaki firmly replied.

Disneyland? That was manageable. Tokyo wasn’t too far if they took the shinkansen and hotels were everywhere. They could do a weekend, he could take the Friday off… or Thursday. Give themselves a long weekend.

“That is a good choice.” Hajime praised.

Chiaki grinned, “I’ll tell Dad you said yes!” She ran out of the kitchen.

Hajime drank the rest of his tea and returned to the albums, touching a blank page. Soon, they could fill the pages with new pictures. He shut the album and put it back onto the shelf.

~

“I want to go on this ride.” Chiaki pointed.

Hajime stared and touched her shoulder, “Chiaki, sweetie, I don’t think you’re tall enough.”

“But Mitsuki said you have to go on a rollercoaster if you go to an amusement park.” Chiaki pouted.

“I don’t think there is a rule like that.” Komaeda lightly said.

“There is.” Chiaki firmly said, “I’m sure of it.”

“Sorry dear,” Komaeda fluffed her hair, “But you’re not tall enough. We’ll have to disobey that rule for now, but there is a rule we can follow.”

Chiaki looked up, “There… is?”

“We have to buy a ridiculous hat.” Komaeda firmly said.

Chiaki blinked before wildly nodding, “Can I pick the hats out?”

“Sure.” Komaeda candidly agreed.

Hajime bit his lip and looked at the shop Chiaki was dragging them towards. The hats were… interesting… he shot a look at Komaeda, who was smiling blissfully as Chiaki pulled them into the shop. This... felt like a bad idea…

~

“I look ridiculous.” Hajime said as they walked out.

“That’s the point.” Komaeda brightly replied.

“It… lights up…” Hajime protested lightly.

“We’ll fit in with the night parade?” Komaeda shrugged.

Hajime sighed, but Chiaki tugged his hand, smiling brightly, “Can we get a picture?”

“Sure.” Hajime took out his phone.

~

**Stage Seventeen: Anniversary**

Chiaki tugged at her dress as she sat, swinging her legs. The waitresses were all trying to not stare around the corner at them, but Hajime heard cooing and sighs every so often. Looking back at the menu, Hajime read down the list. One of the specials of the evening sounded good, but there was also this chicken dish…

“Here you go, on the house.” The waitress came back, setting an orange and red drink by Chiaki, “A Shirley Temple.”

Chiaki stared, eyes widening and a smile filling her face as she swirled the straw, watching the colours mix, “Thank you very much.”

“You’re very welcome.” The waitress replied, “Do you need more time with the menu?”

“I’m fine.” Komaeda said, “Hajime? Chiaki?”

“I think I need more time.” Hajime answered, “Chiaki?”

“Me too.”

“Okay, I’ll give you more time.” The waitress said, leaving.

Hajime watched her walk to the back, talking to a couple other waitresses. Turning back to Chiaki he watched her stir her drink a bit before taking a sip.

“How is it?” Hajime asked.

“It’s… good.” Chiaki muttered, “This place is sort of dark.”

“I think they do that for atmosphere?” Komaeda supplied, “We just wanted to do something special for today. You know what today is, right?”

Chiaki fiddled with her straw and nodded, “I do…”

“It’s when we first brought you home sweetie.” Hajime said aloud, “We wanted to celebrate.”

“I know.” Chiaki sipped her drink, “Just…” She blushed.

“Just?” Komaeda prompted.

“Dinner is boring.” She quickly said.

Hajime held back a laugh. Komaeda snorted into his glass of water. Chiaki bit her lip.

“You’re not… mad?”

“No, we understand.” Komaeda set his water down, “But let’s try to enjoy dinner before we do our next thing.”

Chiaki perked up, “Next thing?”

“You’ll see.” Komaeda said, “It’s a surprise.”

~

They walked into the arcade and Chiaki immediately beelined to the machines, staring at the cranes and the plushies inside. Turning to them, she smiled widely, “Can I try?”

“Sure.” Komaeda handed her a small coin purse, “Don’t spend it all on this floor, this has six floors to it.”

“Six?” Chiaki gasped out before nodding, “Okay!”

Racing over to the first machine, filled with many cute stuffed animals, Chiaki inserted a coin and began to move the crane. Hajime walked over, wondering how she’d feel if she messed up. It was a high probability with these, that’s what they did…

Chiaki cheered and knelt only to pull out a stuffed bear with a dark green bow tied around it’s neck. “I won!”

…wow… Hajime blinked that was impressive. Chiaki hugged her new bear and turned to him, “Can I see the next floor?”

“Sure. The escalator is this way.” Hajime pointed.

Chiaki raced ahead of him. Hajime followed, watching her practically run up the one side of the escalator. By the time he got up to the second floor, Chiaki was already sitting at a game that looked like a classic side scroll platformer. Komaeda walked up and Hajime felt his arms wrap around his waist. Hajime leaned in for a bit, before walking over to Chiaki, who was absorbed in the game. Standing by her, Hajime watched, eyes widening as her score got higher and higher until she missed a platform at the end. The “GAME OVER” screen flashed, but her score was the new high score.

“Wow, that’s amazing Chiaki.” Komaeda patted her head.

“Again…” Chiaki reached into the coin purse.

Hajime smiled. This… could take a while.

~

They entered the house with Chiaki sleeping in Hajime’s arms, her new bear as well as a stuffed alpaca somehow nestled in her arms. Komaeda helped take her shoes off, but left the stuffed animals. Hajime walked to her room and set Chiaki on her bed. There was no way they’d get her out of the dress while she was asleep, but they could make her comfortable. Arranging her under the covers, Hajime kissed her forehead, letting Komaeda do the same, before they exited her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book Titles: I had a blast making these up. If I happened to write an actual book title (I doubt it), then it's accidental.
> 
> Sonia/Souda/Gundham: It's about time I sort of write my OT3.
> 
> Imposter/Tsumiki: I saw their interactions in DR3 and my heart melted.
> 
> Adoption: I know in Japan gay couples still can't adopt (as far as I've been told), but in this fic it doesn't matter.
> 
> Geta: The wooden sandels worn with kimono/yukata.
> 
> Obi: The large sash around the waist when wearing a kimono/yukata.
> 
> Indoor Shoes: Japan has kids change shoes at the door, with their own little shoe lockers at the front.
> 
> Knocking on the door/Excuse me: Done in Japan as to be polite when entering and exiting a room in a professional like setting.
> 
> Self Defense: Kuzuryuu is the best "Uncle" ever... I swear.
> 
> Last names: So, I couldn't decide if Hinata or Komaeda would "take" the other's last name, so I just avoided it. With Chiaki I'm avoiding which name she's legally under. I'll leave that up to you.
> 
> Mitsuki-san: With children teachers can use their first names followed by "san" (not just last name). It's still professional.
> 
> Okonomiyaki: Often called the Japanese pizza, it's a dish from Osaka made with flour, eggs, a ton of cabbage, and whatever meat you desire, all cooked together in a circular like shape. It's very easy to make and delicious.
> 
> School Festival: Often done in September, depending on the school it can be quite large. Usually classes will do something together, like a play.
> 
> Momotaro: A classic Japanese folk tale about a boy born out of a peach who goes to defeat the Oni terrorizing the town. On the way he recruits a dog, a bird, and a monkey by giving them kibidango. You can easily look it up for more information/if you are curious.
> 
> Temple: Most Japanese people try to visit a temple within the first three days of the New Year to make a wish, usually for health, success, etc.
> 
> Father's Day: Japan celebrates it too, on the same day as in the West.
> 
> Shirley Temple: Not sure if Japan has this drink, but I decided to include it. When I was a kid and we went out for dinner my family always let me order one.
> 
> Arcade: Based it off an arcade I visited with Yuki in Akihabara last spring.


	2. Time Goes By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long writing a new chapter for this!!!
> 
> I never meant to take long, but life happened and writing this took longer than expected. I'm sorry the chapter is a bit shorter than I like, but I'm happy in the end, and that's what counts, right?
> 
> Also, sorry to everyone waiting on the next bit of Moving. I know a new chapter is well over due. I've started writing it, so if I focus, and not get distracted, I'll try to get it out before V3 is officially released in English. (And then, I know where my life will go towards... -weeps-) I'm super excited because I've remained largely spoiler free. (I want to be surprised, so I don't think I need to say it here... but I will just in case... say NOTHING to me about V3 if you know things.)
> 
> Anyways, NDV3 aside, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I had fun writing it (especially Kuzuryuu). As always, feel free to leave kudos or a comment. Never needed, but they always make my day and inspire me!

**Stage Eighteen: The Announcement**

“We,” Owari said before Hajime could muster a greeting, “are getting married.”

Blinking as the words registered in Hajime’s brain, he pulled his phone away from his ear, checking the screen. Owari’s name and number stood on the screen, the seconds ticking away indicating the call was still on.

“Hajiji??” Owari’s voice rang with an electric edge to it, “Hello???”

Pressing his phone to his ear, Hajime slowly spoke, “Ah… sorry I just… was surprised.”

“Surprised?” He could hear the pout in Owari’s voice, “What do you mean by that Haji?”

“Sorry.” Hajime winced, “I mean… congratulations. I’m very happy for you and Nekomaru.”

“Thanks Hajime!” Owari’s voice rang, “I know it might feel sudden, but we’re going to have the wedding next year in the spring.”

Hajime shrugged, “You’ve been going out with Nekomaru for a long time. I’m not surprised at all. Let me know the details and I’ll be there.”

“You better be there.” Owari laughed, “Anyways, pass the news onto Nagito and Chiaki for me, will you? I got a bunch of people to phone still.”

“I understand.” Hajime smiled, “Congratulations again. Good luck with the phone calls.”

“Thanks! Talk to you later.”

The call dropped. Hajime glanced at the time. Lunch hour was soon, and he could technically wait until he was on break, but Munakata was pretty good with flexibility. Ten minutes early wasn’t anything he’d get in trouble over. Hitting his speed dial, Hajime listened to the tone ring. It only rung twice before Komaeda picked up.

“Hello Hajime.”

“Hey Nagito.” Hajime answered, “Akane just phoned.”

“Oh?” Komaeda asked as the clacking of typing filled the background, “What did she say?”

“She and Nekomaru are getting married next year in the spring.” Hajime repeated the message.

The clacking stopped, “That’s great news!” Komaeda’s voice beamed, “Guess we better figure out a wedding present.”

Hajime snorted, “Wedding present? A little too early there, love.”

“Never too early to think of these things.” Komaeda huffed, “Do you want me to tell Chiaki too? Or should I wait until we’re all home?”

“I’ll be home a bit later today because of a meeting.” Hajime slowly said, “You can tell Chiaki when you pick her up from school.”

“Sounds good.” Komaeda agreed, “Do you want me to meet you for lunch or is it going to be a quick break today?”

Hajime smiled, feeling a flutter in his heart, “You could meet me for lunch… if you’re not too busy.”

“I’m never too busy for you dear.” Komaeda sweetly said.

A chuckle escaped Hajime’s lips, “Cute, but not always accurate.”

“Shut it or no lunch date.” Komaeda retorted.

“Yes love.” Hajime laughed.

~

**Stage Nineteen: Protecting**

Kuzuryuu grasped Chiaki’s shoulders tightly, kneeling so he was looking her in the eyes. His gaze remained firm. A moment passed, a staring contest ensuing before Kuzuryuu stood up, hands still on Chiaki’s shoulders.

“Weddings,” He finally spoke, “Are very dangerous events.”

“Dangerous?” Chiaki tilted her head.

“People see happiness and want to take it away. I can’t count the number of times a shooting occurred at a wedding I’ve attended.” Kuzuryuu informed her, “And they don’t care the age of the people they hurt.” He paused. “No one is going to hurt my munchkin… which is why…” He took a hand off her shoulders and rummaged through his pant pocket, pulling out a folding knife, “You’re going to learn how to use this.”

Komaeda blinked. Hajime gaped before he smacked his head firmly with the heel of his palm, “Fuyuhiko…” He stressed the syllables.

Kuzuryuu whipped his head around and shot a glare at Hajime. Hajime felt a shiver run down his spine, but he didn’t look away. “You said I should hold off knife lessons until later. This is later.”

“You are the one who said later.” Hajime wheezed out, “I never said that.”

“Oh.” Kuzuryuu blinked before he shrugged, “Unimportant details.”

“FUYUHIKO!” Hajime gasped out, “NO.”

~

**Stage Twenty: Open School Day**

Glancing in the side view mirror one final time, Hajime tugged on his tie, straightened his suit jacket. The sun gleamed heavy and hot above and wasn’t helping with the pounding of his heart, the blood rushing through his veins, and the sweat forming on his brow. Swallowing, Hajime stared at the minimal reflection the mirror gave him. His suit was pressed, no wrinkle in the jacket and the shirt was crisp, an almost off crème colour. He had ironed it the night before, no creases…

“Hajime, you look fine love.” Komaeda poked his side, “Let’s go in before Chiaki’s class starts.”

Komaeda’s suit jacket was already off, slung over his shoulder. His shirt sleeves were rolled up, exposing his arms. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing his neck, and the tie was loosened. Hajime saw red.

“Nagito!” Hajime scrambled over, fingers numbly fumbling over the buttons, trying to button the collar.

“It’s fine.” Komaeda lightly batted his fingers away, “I’d suffocate if I properly wore a suit.”

“That’s… not the point…” Hajime felt like a spike was slowly sinking into his lungs. He quickly darted around, making sure no one was around to witness, “We have to look good…”

“I look good.” Komaeda pouted, “If you button this up I’ll pass out in the class.”

Hajime swallowed. It was true; Komaeda looked decent, but this wasn’t a school festival where they were walking around or sitting in the dark. Everyone knew that open school days weren’t just about the kids. No one was safe from scrutiny, especially them. Hajime shivered and already felt the eyes on them, unspoken thoughts…

“You’re shaking.” Komaeda lightly wrapped an arm around Hajime’s shoulders, “It will be fine. The class is only forty-five minutes. We got nothing to be ashamed of. We can handle this together.”

Together… Hajime exhaled. Komaeda was right. They could do this. “Still… at least put your suit jacket on.”

Komaeda’s lips twisted a little, but he complied, putting the jacket on, not rolling his sleeves down. “I like not suffocating.” He said as an explanation.

Better than nothing. Hajime nodded and straightened his tie one final time, “Okay. Let’s go inside.”

At the entrance was a sign written on a long, rectangular chalkboard, directing them upstairs. Heading up the steps, Hajime spotted a table with the Principal standing tall along with a couple other teachers. Upon seeing them, the Principal gave a smile and a bow. The other teachers, however, after their bows, stared rather blatantly. Hajime tried to not tug his tie.

“Good morning Komaeda-san, Hinata-san.” She handed them a pamphlet, “Here is a map of the school and what the classes have scheduled. If you have any questions, please don’t hesitate.”

“Thank you very much.” Hajime accepted the pamphlet, focusing on the Principal’s words.

According to the pamphlet, Chiaki’s class was on the first floor. Hajime was never so grateful. The first floor meant he didn’t have to walk past the staring teachers. Walking back down, they walked until they reached a hall to their right, a set of stairs in front of them. Turning, they walked down the hall, reading the class signs hanging outside. Locating Chiaki’s class, they entered through the back door. There were a few parents, but no students yet. Hajime double checked the schedule. Gym was their first class. They were early, but soon, Chiaki would arrive.

Along the wall hung calligraphy, all messy, but done in earnest. Hajime’s lips twitched when he spotted Chiaki’s. It was… wobbly. Taking his phone out, he snapped a picture, smiling.

“Don’t show Hiyoko.” Komaeda muttered, “She’d claim intervention is needed.”

“Are you suggesting our daughter’s calligraphy is terrible?” Hajime retorted with a smile.

“No…” Komaeda hummed, “Hey look, they got art on this wall.”

Hajime turned and spotted the wall. The drawings were random, with no theme, but there was heart and soul put into each piece. Hajime saw splashes of colour, of childhood imagination stained on the paper. Scanning the pictures, Hajime read the names on the corners until he found Chiaki’s. It looked like their Father’s Day mugs, with a bear and rabbit, though there were other animals drawn. One looked like a dog and the next a… hamster?

“Chiaki’s gotten really good at drawing rabbits.” Komaeda beamed.

Hajime blinked and looked at him, “Only… one of the drawings is a rabbit Nagito…”

“Oh, is that right?” Komaeda asked, eyes widening. “I could have sworn…”

“Excuse me.”

A woman walked up before Hajime could respond. Her hair was neatly pulled back and her clothes neat and clean. Hajime saw how her eyes narrowed at Komaeda’s unbuttoned collar and loose tie. Instantly he was immediately grateful on insisting the suit jacket go on. Who knows what she’d think about the rolled sleeves.

“Yes, can we help you?” Komaeda asked.

“Pardon me.” She gave a bow, “I’m Okada Mimi. I’m the head of the PTA at this school. I’ve noted, this is the first time we’ve met. I don’t remember seeing you around here before. You both have children in this class?”

Her wording wasn’t lost on him. Hajime felt a shiver run down his spine. They didn’t have to answer her completely. A vague answer would be fine. It wasn’t her business… but he wanted it to be her business. Hajime wanted to look her in the eye and correct her assumption loudly, let her feel embarrassed by assuming. He straightened up, looking her in the eye. Komaeda had said it earlier. No shame, and always together.

“Yes, our daughter is in this class.” Hajime said, watching her eyes widen, “She has just started to come here, so it’s our first time attending an open school day.”

“Your… daughter?” She mouthed.

“Yes, our daughter.” Komaeda gave a brilliant smile, touching Hajime’s arm gently.

She opened her mouth, but before anything more could be said, more parents, as well as the students started to trickle in. Hajime stepped back, pressing against Komaeda as they made way for the parents. Staring at the front, Hajime saw the kids walk in, giving glances to their parents. Chiaki was no exception. She spotted them and gave a small smile, before heading to her desk.

“Hello, mind if we stand by you?”

Hajime turned. It was Mitsuki’s mother, Yumiko heavily leaning against the back of the room, holding her swollen belly. Hajime immediately nodded, offering his arm for her to balance on as she got herself comfortable.

“Do you need a chair?” Komaeda asked.

“Already done.” Haruki reappeared with a smile and a chair, “Thank you for your concern.”

“Thank you, Haruki.” Yumiko sat down, Hajime helping her, “And thank you Hinata.”

“It’s not a problem.” Hajime let go of her arm and looked at the class. The students were settling down, the time to start close.

“Is this your first time attending an open school day as a parent?” Haruki asked.

“Yes, it is.” Komaeda replied for them.

“Afterwards the parents usually like to pick a spot for lunch.” Haruki continued, “But with Yumiko eating out sometimes disagrees with her stomach. Would you like to come to our place for lunch?”

Their place… as guests? Hajime blinked. That felt… like a new stage of being an adult was reached. “Uh… sure? I took the day off… unless you’re busy Nagito?”

“No, not so busy I can’t do lunch.” Komaeda replied.

Plans were settled. Hajime turned his gaze to the class, which was starting. A girl stood up, inciting everyone else to stand up too, and after greetings, everyone sat down, the teacher taking over. The subject for the period was art. Hajime followed the explanation and when the teacher broke the kids off in groups to work, the parents started to mill around.

“Want to see how Chiaki’s doing?” Komaeda softly asked.

“Sure.” Hajime followed.

Chiaki was in a group by the window. Their sketchbooks were open, pencils and pencil crayons scattered by a large sheet of paper. Hajime kept his distance, trying to not hover, as Chiaki worked, quietly with everyone else. However, a few minutes later, she turned around, giving a small smile. Hajime waved. Komaeda gave a smile. Leaving her to the work, Hajime walked around the class, watching the teacher talk with various groups, giving pointers or advice. A few parents chatted on the side, the class lit with voices. When the bell rang, Hajime nearly jumped. Was it… over already?

“Okay, class is over for today.” The teacher was in front of the room again.

The same girl stood up and after everyone stood up, she gave the closing, before everyone bowed and class was officially over. As soon as the teacher left the front, chatting with some parents on the side, the kids began to migrate to their parents, Chiaki no exception.

“Hey Chiaki.” Hajime greeted as she walked up and tried to hug them both, arms around their hips.

“Hello Dad… Dad…” Chiaki’s voice was muffled.

“We enjoyed watching your class.” Komaeda informed her, “You were working hard.”

“Mitarai says art is extremely important.” Chiaki firmly said.

Hajime smiled, “Well, Mitarai is right.”

“They usually are when it comes to art.” Komaeda muttered.

Chiaki pulled away from them, “Lunch is soon… I’m in charge of the soup today.”

“We understand.” Hajime ruffled her hair, “Go on, we’ll see you later.”

“Have a good rest of the day.” Komaeda told her, kneeling and scooping her in his arms, hugging her, “Come on Hajime, join us.”

Hajime spotted some parents and kids, all looking over at them. A tingle ran down his spine, but he focused his gaze on Komaeda and Chiaki. The two loves of his life. It made the staring a little less harsh, a little less pointed. Kneeling beside Komaeda, Hajime joined in, wrapping his arms around Komaeda and Chiaki, pressing both closer to him, smiling.

~

**Stage Twenty-One: First Meetings**

Yumiko and Haruki’s place was modest, with clean floors, a tatami mat room over filled with toys and papers on the table. The kitchen was clean, spacious, with a square, wooden table. On the fridge were drawings, all done by Mitsuki. Hajime sat down, taking it all in. Yumiko bustled impressively through, her swollen stomach pressing against counters as she grabbed pans and pots. Haruki immediately rushed to her side, helping her, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

“Sweetheart, we have guests, I can cook. You can relax.” He told her.

“Nonsense. I’m pregnant, not an invalid.” She lightly said before turning around, facing them. “Please, make yourselves at home. Would you like something to drink?”

“Water is fine.” Hajime replied, “You got a lovely home.”

“It’s a bit tiny, but it’s ours.” Haruki smiled, “We bought this house when we married.”

“We did too.” Komaeda hummed, “Though technically it was a few months before our wedding.”

Hajime nodded, “It was surprisingly easy for us to find one. We’ve always shared similar ideas.”

“Oh?” Yumiko gently prompted, “May I ask how you two met?”

Uh oh. Hajime watched as Komaeda’s face lit up, a smile spreading across it. Hajime felt his ears warm up, the tips burning, and he tried to reach over, put his hand on Komaeda’s mouth, but Komaeda dodged him without looking back.

“I’m so glad you asked.” Komaeda sweetly said.

“Nagito…” Hajime groaned.

“Technically we met in high school. We were in the same class.” Komaeda slowly said, laughing as Hajime tried to swipe at him, “But our first real conversation was during our summer trip.”

“It’s not that special…” Hajime tried, “No one needs to hear…”

“Oh, come on Hajime,” Komaeda gave a serene smile, “I like spreading the story.”

How inappropriate would it be to tackle Komaeda and try to shut him up? Hajime eyed the space. He’d probably run into the table and knock some chairs over… and would look childish… it was worth it. Hajime started to stand up, but Komaeda reached back and touched his hand, stroking it. Hajime froze and looked down. This… was not enough to stop him… was it?

…

Damn… it was.

“So, we’re at a private beach,” Komaeda continued, a smugness filling his tone, “And it’s just our class. Hajime refused to go swimming with the rest of us, so he sat out, but he forgot to move to the shade. I spotted him, collapsed. Long story short, Hajime had heat exhaustion and got a mild sunburn… on our first day.”

Yumiko was giggling and Haruki had a smile on his face. Hajime’s blush extended. Shoot… he shouldn’t have let hand holding stop him from tackling Komaeda to the ground and shutting him up.

“I was asked by our teacher and Mikan to take Hajime to the first aid, just to be careful. Later I guess we started to talk and became friends somewhere along the line.” Komaeda finished.

Hajime groaned, “It’s so…”

“That’s sweet.” Yumiko cheerfully interjected, “You’ve known each other for a long time.”

“Yeah… we have.” Komaeda agreed, still rubbing Hajime’s hand.

~

**Stage Twenty-Two: Self Defense**

Chiaki burst out of the dojo, still wearing loose clothes, and grabbed their hands, tugging. Hajime stumbled, nearly running into Komaeda.

“Chiaki?” Komaeda gasped out.

“I want to show you what Uncle Kuzuryuu taught me!” Chiaki announced, “Come, we have to do it outside.”

“Okay, okay, we’ll watch.” Hajime managed to say as Chiaki tugged them around to one of the many gardens in Kuzuryuu’s house.

Standing in the middle of the grass was a practice dummy, filled with straw messily sticking out. Someone, probably Natsumi, had drawn on a face, giving it a cartoon evil grin and eyes. Pekoyama stood beside the practice dummy, along with Kuzuryuu, who grinned the moment he saw them.

“Hey Hajime, Nagito. I hope you’re ready to be amazed at what my munchkin can do.”

… weren’t they the parents? Kuzuryuu’s chest was puffed out and his arms folded. Giving a head nod to Chiaki, his grin got bigger, “Okay, show them what you learned.”

“Okay!” Chiaki bounced over and walked to the dummy.

Giving a bow, the scene went quiet, followed by a light ruffle along the leaves. Suddenly, Chiaki let out a yell and began to throw punches at the dummy, rapidly and without falter. Hajime blinked and felt his jaw unhinge as Chiaki suddenly rotated with a kick, knocking some of the stuffing out of the dummy. Finally, she gave one twirl and kicked the dummy again, right in the middle, before punching the face in an upper motion. Hajime didn’t need his imagination to see that would be right under the jaw of a person. More stuffing fell out, the straw falling silently to the ground.

Immediately, Chiaki spun around, eyes lit, beaming, “Well?”

“That…” Hajime looked at Komaeda, who was staring at Kuzuryuu, who was still grinning wildly.

“That is amazing, right?” Kuzuryuu put the words into their mouths, “She has quite the solid punch. I think with more practice she could knock someone out in a single hit…”

“This… is meant for self defense, right?” Komaeda asked, voice distant.

Kuzuryuu’s eyes shifted downward, “… that’s part of it?”

“Fuyuhiko…” Hajime sighed, but ended up smiling when he spotted Chiaki, “That’s pretty impressive Chiaki. Just… don’t go around using it on anyone…”

“Of course,” Chiaki nodded, “Auntie Natsumi says my fists are for justice!”

Justice… Hajime suddenly wasn’t sure if Natsumi’s idea of justice and society’s idea of justice were compatible.

Pekoyama sighed lightly, “I’ve told her to only use this as a last resort, don’t worry.”

Her words made the tightening in his chest disappear. Hajime exhaled softly. If anyone would keep things sane, it would be Pekoyama. He didn’t need to worry... right?

~

**Stage Twenty-Three: Quiet Moments**

There was something about sitting on the couch, a cup of something hot, and Komaeda curled at his side that Hajime was starting to appreciate. Flipping through his book, Hajime curled his fingers in Komaeda’s hair, brushing the fluffy mass out lightly. Komaeda nuzzled into his hand silently as he continued to read his own book.

The silence filling the house was warm with sleep edging at the corners. Chiaki was in bed, dishes were done, and the day was slowly trickling away. Night had long set and the only source of light was from the house.

“Hajime.” Komaeda suddenly spoke.

Hajime turned, his hand not pausing, “Yes Nagito?”

“Come here.” Komaeda pulled him over.

Their kiss started messy, noses bumping until Komaeda turned his head at just the right angle. Teeth clashed before Hajime pulled away a little and focused on kissing again. Their lips pushed and tingled. Saliva built up and Hajime had to turn away, swallowing, as Komaeda followed, his lips pressing against Hajime’s neck, kissing up and down. Hajime let out a soft moan and curled his fingers in Komaeda’s hair, pulling a bit tighter.

“N-Nagito… we can’t wake Chiaki.” Hajime groaned as Komaeda bit into his neck softly before pulling away.

“Well then, you’ll have to keep it down.”

Komaeda kissed up, kissing his jaw, his cheek, before claiming Hajime’s lips again, pushing Hajime onto the couch. His book and drink were abandoned. Hajime wrapped his arms around Komaeda and locked his elbows, keeping Komaeda from kissing, so he could finally talk.

“We’re not having sex on the couch.” Hajime told him.

Komaeda blinked, “Sex? I wasn’t planning that… but if you insist… we could move to our bedroom.”

“Nagito…” Hajime hissed, “I didn’t mean it like that…”

His words cut off. Komaeda pressed his leg between Hajime’s legs, grinning, “You’re the one who mentioned it, but you’re right. The couch is a terrible place.” He got up, offering his hand, “Well? Are you going to lay there all night or join me?”

Hajime huffed, his lips swollen and his heart racing. Everything was muddled and all he could feel was hot. It was probably the only reason he reached up, and took Komaeda’s hand.

~

**Stage Twenty-Four: Halcyon Days**

All their work was wasted the moment Owari decided they jump into a massive pile, Chiaki agreeing with her. Hajime leaned against his rake, watching as Owari and Souda lightly tossed Chiaki into massive piles of leaves. Tanaka and Sonia cheered, while Nidai yelled out pointers.

“Y-You c-could get sick from t-this!” Tsumiki called out, racing towards them, but slipped into a pile, landing with her legs sticking up, leaves stuck to her hair and clothes.

Saionji laughed and tugged at Koizumi, who was taking a candid of Chiaki with Souda and Owari. “Hey, take a picture of Mikan.”

“Hiyoko…” Koizumi sighed before spotting Hajime, “Hey, come help me with Mikan.”

“Okay.” Hajime leaned his rake against the house and walked over, tugging on Mikan’s arm, “Are you okay?”

“I-I’m fine…” Tsumiki sighed, shaking her head a bit, tugging leaves out of her hair.

“Be careful next time.” Koizumi firmly said.

“Y-yes…” Tsumiki agreed, standing up. “I-I’ll go clean up inside… if that’s okay?”

“Of course,” Hajime said.

Tsumiki wobbled inside. Hajime turned his attention back to Chiaki, who was now on Nidai’s shoulders, laughing as he raced Owari around, who was carrying Souda, yet her speed hadn’t decreased. Souda, on the other hand, was screaming, clinging to Owari every time she made a sharp turn.

“Looks like chaos.” Komaeda leaned against Hajime’s back, resting his chin on Hajime’s head. “I thought we were cleaning up our yard?”

“It devolved.” Hajime shrugged, "but most of the leaves are still in a pile… sort of.”

“Well tell them once we finish cleaning Teruteru and Mitarai made us lunch.”

“Will do.” Hajime said before turning to everyone, raising his voice a little, “Listen up, Teruteru and Mitarai made us lunch, but won’t give it to us unless we are done cleaning.”

Owari abruptly stopped, dropping Souda into a pile of leaves. Souda spluttered, spitting leaves out of his mouth. Nidai also stopped, gently taking Chiaki off his shoulders. Without another word, Owari suddenly sprinted over. Hajime stepped back and watched with silence as she grabbed the rake and raced back, suddenly raking the yard with an impressive speed.

“COME ON PEOPLE. I WANT FOOD DAMNIT.” She screamed.

Hajime watched as Nidai began to help, roaring about teamwork and cooperation. Tanaka joined in and suddenly three people were racing around, cleaning faster than Hajime thought possible. Somewhere in the middle of it all, Tanaka grabbed Souda and forced him to start working, Souda stumbling as Tanaka pushed a rake into his hands.

When the cleaning finished, in record time, Owari practically sprinted into the house, yelling about food. Hajime turned to Komaeda, who was laughing.

“Well… it worked…” He beamed before turning and walking inside.

~

**Stage Twenty-Five: Karaoke**

Mioda was enthusiastically belting into the microphone, leg up on the table, staring brightly at the screen as the words scrolled across it. Hajime shifted and winced, looking at the rest of his friends. He should have been smart and got out like Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama or used work as an excuse like Hanamura. However, here he was, in the room, sitting on the leather couch.

Owari and Nidai were locked in an arm-wrestling match, using the unoccupied side of the table. Tanaka lay on the couch across from Hajime, eyes wide, hands gripping Sonia and Souda’s hands so tightly, Hajime was sure it would leave bruises. Souda was also pale, rocking slowly as he tried to cover his ears with his free hand.

Tsumiki and Mitarai were huddled in a corner, Tsumiki burying her face into Mitarai’s chest, probably weeping. Mitarai, on the other hand, simply stroked Tsumiki’s back, looking at the screen, gaze focused on the remaining time for the song.

Only Saionji was cheering, eyes bright as she practically danced to Mioda’s singing. Koizumi sat dutifully beside her girlfriend, holding her camera, taking pictures with a blank face.

Thankfully, the song was near the end, Mioda’s singing fading, bringing quiet and peace to the room. Glancing over at Chiaki and Komaeda, Hajime gently touched Chiaki’s shoulder.

“How… was it?” Hajime pitched his voice low.

Chiaki turned, blinking owlishly, “Interesting… I think…”

Komaeda snorted, but Hajime took the neutral response with a nod. Mioda, meanwhile, bounced over, sitting beside them with an ungraceful flop, leaning over Hajime, elbowing his side, brightly grabbing Chiaki’s hands.

“Well Chiaki-chan, what do you think of Auntie Ibuki’s singing?”

“I… think it was interesting.” Chiaki repeated.

Mioda let out a gleeful laugh and pulled Chiaki up, “Would you like to try?”

“I…” Chiaki bit her lip, “I don’t usually sing alone…”

Mioda hummed before her eyes lit up again, “Well… Auntie Ibuki can let you in on a little secret.” She jabbed her finger at Komaeda, “You Dad can sing really well. Maybe, if you ask him nicely, he’ll sing something with you.”

Komaeda flushed, cheeks burning. His gaze immediately fell. Hajime watched with a soft smile as Chiaki’s eyes widened. She gently pulled her hands out of Mioda’s grasp and tapped Komaeda on the shoulder.

“Dad… is that true?”

“I…” Komaeda’s hands flew up to his mouth, “I can sing… a little…”

“Would you… sing with me?” Chiaki slowly asked.

Hajime held back a laugh as Komaeda’s hands fell from his mouth, showing his red face, the blush extending to his ears. Chiaki stared at him, biting her lip, hands still on his shoulder. Komaeda swallowed visibly, his Adam’s apple bobbing, before he stood up, taking Chiaki’s hand into his.

“Fine… but… one song… okay?”

“Oh yeah!” Owari cheered, her attention back to them.

“I’m looking forward to this.” Sonia clapped her hands.

Komaeda’s blush was now extended all the way down his neck, but he grabbed the microphone and gave the extra one to Chiaki. Hajime nestled into the couch and watched them pick an easier song. Komaeda had his back turned, but Hajime knew, deep down, he was smiling.

~

**Stage Twenty-Six: Spring**

When Owari and Nidai finally kissed, and the church erupted into applause, Hajime felt Komaeda carefully take his hand, holding it tightly, leaning into him. The warm air from the day, coupled with the sunny weather, made everything feel magical. Having Komaeda and Chiaki present was a bonus.

“This is a good day.” Komaeda muttered.

“It is.” Hajime agreed, “But we still got a reception to get through.”

“Sonia and Koizumi got that covered.” Komaeda retorted, “We’re just there for the free food and open bar.”

“Nagito!” Hajime poked his side.

“I’m joking.” Komaeda laughed.

~

Later, after the reception was done, Komaeda half a sleep in the car, suit jacket tossed across his lap, tie undone, Chiaki leaned over and touched Hajime’s arm lightly.

“Hey, Dad?” Chiaki softly said.

Hajime didn’t look off the road, but he gave a small hum, “Yes dear?”

“Was your wedding like this too?”

“No, not really.” Hajime replied, “We decided to keep it small, private, with minimal family. Akane and Nekomaru both have large families, so this suits them sweetie.”

“So… no party?” Chiaki asked.

“We had a gathering at Sonia’s place.” Hajime answered, slowing down, turning the familiar corner to their street.

“Do you have photos?” Chiaki pressed, “Can I see them?”

Hajime chuckled, turning into their driveway, “Of course, I’ll show them later. Right now, we need to wake your dad up.”

“I got this!” Chiaki leaned over and poked Komaeda’s face, “Dad, we’re home.” She proclaimed.

Komaeda stirred. Chiaki poked him again, “Dad…” She stretched out the last syllable, “Home…”

Hajime laughed lightly as Komaeda’s eyes fluttered open, a yawn escaping his lips, “Already?”

“You were out for a good thirty minutes.” Hajime rolled his eyes, “Now, let’s go inside.”

A groan escaped Komaeda’s lips, but he slowly got out of the car, Chiaki trailing behind him, grabbing his hand. Hajime took a moment to watch, before he locked the car and followed them inside.

~

The next day, Hajime walked downstairs to find Komaeda and Chiaki at the table, a heavy photo album in front of them. A smile filled his face, the memory dancing behind his eyes. He could see Komaeda and the suit he wore (which was still in their closet). He could hear the music and remember how light his heart felt that day, how he was ready to burst at the seams. Stepping closer, Hajime pressed a kiss to the top of Komaeda’s head and to Chiaki’s head before he sat down and saw the photos once again.

~

**Stage Twenty-Seven: Elementary Years That Slipped By**

“Thank you for having us over Hinata, Komaeda.” Haruki said before he set down a large bag and kept the door open.

Yumiko walked in, Mitsuki trailing beside her, holding his new sister carefully to his chest, arms cradled around her tiny body. In Yumiko’s arms was her twin brother.

“It’s no problem.” Komaeda bustled over, “May I?”

“Oh, thank you.” Yumiko breathed out, carefully transferring her infant son to Komaeda’s arms, “That’s Kaito.”

“And this is Himawari.” Haruki said, holding her tightly to his body.

Hajime carefully touched the top of Himawari’s head. Her hair was black fuzz, “Nice to meet you Himawari-chan.” He then walked over to Komaeda, “And nice to meet you too Kaito.”

Chiaki slipped past him, towards Mitsuki, immediately taking his hand, “Dad, Mitsuki and I are going to play that new video game in the living room.”

“Okay.” Hajime and Komaeda said at the same time.

She didn’t wait for a response, she and Mitsuki raced off. Yumiko laughed, standing up, taking Kaito back from Komaeda’s arms, “How do you know which one she’s talking to?”

Komaeda shrugged, “Sometimes, it’s a guessing game.”

~

Hajime stared at the screen, holding the controller, “I’m sorry who gave us this game?”

Chiaki finished her fighting combo, KO-ing Hajime’s character, not looking away from the screen, “Uncle Fuyuhiko and Auntie Peko.”

“I should have known…” Hajime sighed before tossing the controller to Komaeda, “Your turn to get whipped by our daughter.”

Komaeda took the controller with grace, “I don’t know… I can be lucky with games…”

~

Without a word, Chiaki pressed her hand on Owari’s slowly inflating stomach, eyes wide, mouth open with glee. “They kicked me!” She exclaimed.

“My baby is a feisty one, just like me!” Owari proclaimed happily, “Go on, give a belly rub. I think it will stop the kicking.”

Chiaki cautiously began to run Owari’s stomach, her circles becoming bigger and bigger.

~

“Hey Dad!” Chiaki called out later, “I got a question.”

Hajime looked up from his report, taking a pair of reading glasses off, “Yes Chiaki?”

“Where do babies come from?”

What? Hajime blinked. Did she… wasn’t it too early for that question? He glanced at Komaeda. Komaeda dutifully stood up, walked over to Chiaki, and lay his hand on her shoulder.

“Ask Hajime.” He said before walking out.

“Hey!” Hajime gaped, “Get back here Nagito!”

~

Mitarai rolled their eyes the moment they walked through the door, giving room for Tsumiki to bustle in, “How old are you two, five?”

Hajime flushed, “Well… it’s just… Nagito and I couldn’t decide who should tell and we figured Mikan is a nurse and...”

“You owe us, but especially Mikan.” Mitarai cut him off, “She recently went to this restaurant with some coworkers and we’ve been meaning to go again…”

~

Hajime carefully set the photo frame down on his new desk. It was a recent picture, just the three of them. Having a promotion was great, complete with a new office and responsibilities, but there was enough time for him to ignore all the unpacking and new dynamic this position gave him to appreciate a photo of his family.

~

“What’s that?” Chiaki pointed to a bowl.

Hanamaru hummed, twirling his whisk, “This, my young chef in training, is chopped dark chocolate.” He handed Chiaki the whisk, “And on the stove, I’m heating cream. We are going to make a ganache.”

“A ganache?” Chiaki titled her head.

“It’s like a chocolate glaze.” Hanamaru clarified, “We are going to pour it over your cake. Then I think some simple decorations will suffice.”

“Isn’t this… too much for a PTA meeting?” Hajime weakly asked, watching from the table.

Hanamaru whipped his head around and pointed his finger at him, “Everyone knows PTA meetings are secretly wars for moms to one up each other.”

“…we aren’t moms…” Hajime muttered.

“Just another reason to dominate them with the power of baking!” Hanamaru proclaimed. “Now, Chiaki, I’m going to pour the cream, be careful.”

“Right!” Chiaki nodded, holding the whisk tightly.

~

Mitsuki gave a delighted squeak as they walked through Kuzuryuu’s house, eyes wide as he took everything in, “This is like… an old ninja house…”

Chiaki puffed her chest a bit, “Auntie Peko is better than any ninja.”

“Oh? I am, am I?”

Mitsuki nearly walked into Pekoyama, but she reached out, steadying him, “Hello Chiaki… Mitsuki-kun?”

“Yeah, that’s me!” He grinned, “Chiaki keeps kicking butt in PE and I want to see her do ninja moves.”

“It’s just self defense…” Chiaki protested.

“No way,” Mitsuki shook his head, “Ninja. Moves.”

Pekoyama cracked a small smile, “Very well. Why don’t you show Mitsuki-kun the dojo Chiaki?”

Chiaki happily took Mitsuki’s hand and bounced off. Hajime smiled, “Thanks Peko. I am glad you don’t mind having Mitsuki here.”

“We made an exception for my munchkin.” Kuzuryuu said behind Hajime, appearing out of no where. “Not everyone can just waltz into here.” He added.

“Right…” Hajime laughed, “If you don’t mind, can I borrow an empty room? I still got some reports to edit.”

“Sure,” Kuzuryuu pointed down the hall, “All the rooms are free for you. I’ll send someone with food and tea for you.”

“Thank you.”

~

A text from Komaeda appeared on his phone. Hajime glanced at the clock in the corner. The meeting wasn’t going to start for another five minutes. Carefully he looked at the message.

 _“Apparently, everyone in Chiaki’s class now thinks Peko is a ninja.”_ – Nagito

Hajime held back a snort and quickly texted back.

  _“Really? How do you know?”_ – Hajime

 _“Yumiko was there giving some paperwork in for Mitsuki and heard the teachers in the staff room mentioning it.”_ – Nagito

 _“I already told Peko. She’s amused.”_ – Nagito

A laugh escaped Hajime’s throat. At the front of the room, Munakata gave a look. Hajime flushed and turned away, quickly sending a final text.

 _“Ninja Peko… should we tell Yumiko Peko is a kendo master?”_ – Hajime

 _“No… then Mitsuki will think she’s a samurai too.”_ – Nagito

Hajime couldn’t help it, he laughed loudly. Munakata gave another look. Hajime tried to give an apology, but mirth still clung to his voice and face as he spoke.

~

The room smelt over clean, unnatural. Beeping filled the space and the room was small, but Owari was recovering, tired, but smiling. Nidai was alternating between bouts of tears and bouts of pride. At the side, Tsumiki hovered, looking different in hospital clothes, but still there, carefully monitoring everything. Finally, Chiaki was sitting on one of the only seats in the room, staring at the baby.

“Do you wan to touch her?” Owari asked, “Go on Chiaki.”

Lifting her hand carefully, Chiaki gently touched the newborn’s head, eyes never leaving the baby’s body. The baby squirmed a little bit. Chiaki immediately lifted her hand, clutching it to her chest. Owari chuckled and with one arm, reached out and grabbed Chiaki’s hand, gently moving it, so she was once again touching the baby’s head.

~

**Stage Twenty-Eight: New School**

Sakura blossoms were scattered on the ground, paving the road in an array of pastel pink and white. A light breeze blew by, making Hajime grateful he brought a jacket, but the sun remained out, sometimes shining just right, giving some extra warmth.

Around the front of the school were many parents, all with cameras out. Some had small bouquets of flowers, with others had small gifts wrapped up. A few people clearly had extended family members, but Hajime was sure no one was as extensive as them.

Somehow, someone (probably Pekoyama, if Hajime had to place a bet) convinced Kuzuryuu to not bring anyone else. Owari and Nidai stood off the side, their baby girl (Midori, Hajime reminded himself) slung in a rather warm looking carrier. Next, Mioda stood, waving a digital camera, happily taking pictures of everything (“Mahiru-chan and Hiyoko couldn’t make it so it’s Ibuki’s task to take as many pictures as Ibuki can!”). Finally, Mitarai stood beside Mioda, gently steering her occasionally.

Clapping and cheers erupted. Hajime turned and saw the kids walking out of the school. Chiaki’s grade, the new grade, was first, all of them wearing their new middle school uniforms. The sleeves to Chiaki’s were a bit too long, covering her hands, but Hajime knew she’d grow into it eventually.

A teacher came out with them, organizing everyone at the front of the school for a class photo. A photographer, someone hired by the school, also helped, giving directions. When everyone was ready, all lined up in three rows, everyone started to take pictures. Mioda immediately zoomed past Hajime, camera out, wildly moving around.

“At least we’ll get some photos from Ibuki.” Komaeda said.

Hajime watched as Mioda turned the camera at an angle, “I’m not too sure how well they’ll turn out though…”

Komaeda laughed, “I got a few too. And I’m sure someone else has some as well.”

Someone else… Hajime looked at their entourage, lips twisting, “We have to be the only people who had friends insist on coming along.”

“I suppose so…” Komaeda mused, tapping his chin, “But I think that makes today more special.”

Well… Hajime looked back at their friends. Mitarai had caught up with Mioda, gently tugging her away as more people nudged in to get a photo. Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama were off the sides, close to where Chiaki was standing. Owari and Nidai were caught in a conversation with another couple, Nidai’s laughter booming over the crowd.

Warmth, despite the slightly chilly day slowly crept up inside Hajime, burning slowly. He leaned closer to Komaeda and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. He was right. Who cared if they had an extensive group? It wasn’t as though they needed registration. Their friends were just as important to Chiaki as she was to them.

~

“Congratulations Chiaki-chan!” Sonia immediately greeted her, leaving the door to her place wide open, and scooping Chiaki in her arms.

“Thank you, Auntie Sonia.” Chiaki said, muffled.

“We have procured a present for you.” Tanaka announced beside Sonia, arms wide, “Come, join me as I take you on the road towards it!”

Chiaki untangled herself from Sonia and threw herself at Tanaka, wrapping her arms around his waist. Tanaka took many steps back and stuttered, face immediately turning red. Hajime saw his free hand tug at his scarf, trying to cover his face.

“I-If milady would follow me…”

They walked down the hall, leaving Hajime tugging his shoes off, giving a warm hug to Sonia after, “Thanks for inviting us over.”

“It’s not a problem Hajime.” Sonia replied, “We’ve got a rather delicious feast waiting.”

“Good, I’m starving!” Owari elbowed Hajime away, picking Sonia up in a hug, “Kids are a lot of work.”

“Oh, that’s right!” Sonia managed to clap her hands despite being trapped in a hug, “We bought you a present too, for Midori-chan.”

Owari set her down, “Thanks Sonia!” She raced inside.

Hajime snorted and watched as Sonia held the door open for Nidai to come in, holding a carrier with a still sleeping Midori inside. Komaeda also stepped back, giving ample room, before he walked further inside.

Sonia’s house was massive, western in style, with tall stair cases, elegant sitting rooms, and spotless décor. Though, as Hajime walked through, he saw a door, slightly ajar, with a caution sign, followed by a sign giving a warning about heavy machines. No doubt, it was one of Souda’s rooms. The door itself was slightly singed around the corners. Hajime kept on walking.

He located Chiaki in the sitting room by the kitchen, a large box open, in front of her. At her feet was a mechanical rabbit, the tip of the ears almost to her waist. It was sleek, with a fluid design, tall ears, and even a round tail. It was also pink. With a pink dress, pink shoes, and a pink bow. As Chiaki picked it up to hug, Hajime noted small… wings on the back?

He blinked. Chiaki spotted him and smiled widely, “Dad, look what Uncle Souda made me!”

Souda waved, Hajime only now noting him. He was half laying on the couch, legs dangling off the edge. His clothes, while not grease stained or splattered with anything mysterious, were slightly wrinkled. In his hand was a screw driver.

“I worked all night tweaking it.” Souda yawned.

“And for that we give a thank you from the depths of our hearts.” Tanaka solemnly said, arms folded.

“That’s… quite the present…” Hajime stepped closer.

“Indeed, Hinata Hajime!” Tanaka grinned, “I came with the concept, informed Kazuichi of the patterns rabbits exhibit, making sure everything was detailed and…”

“And I chucked a good 80% of that out.” Souda muttered, “In favour of Sonia’s suggestion.”

Tanaka didn’t falter, “But naturally such complex ranges animals exhibit was too much for Kazuichi to program, so Sonia threw her own idea into this world. For…”

“A Magical Girl Rabbit!” Sonia chimed behind Hajime, clapping her hands, “I helped make the dress, but Gundham did most of the sewing.”

“Tell us, Chiaki, what name will you bequeath unto your new friend?” Tanaka asked.

Chiaki paused, pulling the rabbit away, “I think… her name is… Usami…”

Usami… the Magical Girl Rabbit… a mechanical rabbit… Hajime stared and finally turned to Souda, “So… what exactly does…”

Tanaka’s eyes lit up, but Souda immediately stood up, throwing a hand over his mouth, “Basically Usami is like Chiaki’s personal computer! She can act like a schedule, a planner, an alarm clock, surf the internet, make phone calls, send messages, perform self defense maneuvers…”

Wait… that last one… Hajime raised an eyebrow, “Self… defense…”

Souda clamped his mouth shut. Sonia stepped in, gently touching Hajime’s arm, “Fuyuhiko… gave some ideas too. Don’t worry though!” Sonia brightly grinned, “We left out the grenade launcher and jet pack in favour of stun guns and tranquilizers.”

… Did… he even… want… to know? Hajime smacked his head with his hand, wishing Komaeda was with him to hear this. Just… what did they think Chiaki needed? A mini one-rabbit army?

Chiaki, on the other hand, grinned wildly, “It’s like… a video game companion… thank you so much!” She hugged Usami to her chest.

~

**Stage Twenty-Nine: Growing Independence**

“Dad…” Chiaki poked her head into the living room, holding Usami still, “Can I got over to Mizuki’s house with Ume tomorrow?”

“Ume?” Komaeda asked, tilting his head, “Who is that? A new friend?”

Chiaki flushed, hugging Usami tighter, “She… is a new classmate… we talked during lunch. But… is it okay?”

“I don’t see why not.” Komaeda replied, “After school?”

“Yeah…” Chiaki nodded, “Thank you Dad… Dad…”

“Just be home before dinner, okay?” Hajime added.

Chiaki nodded before she ran off. Hajime smiled and leaned into Komaeda, setting his book down, “We really need a way to tell us apart.”

“What would you like instead?” Komaeda hummed, running his fingers, “Father? Papa?” He gave a grin, “Daddy?”

Hajime rolled his eyes at the last one, “She’s growing up, I don’t think Chiaki will want to call me that.”

Komaeda snorted and gave a smile, eyes warm as he looked where Chiaki was a moment before, “She’s growing up… makes me sound old, right?”

“Maybe a little.” Hajime teased.

Komaeda immediately poked Hajime’s side, starting to lightly tickle, “You’re not supposed to say that.”

“Oh?” Hajime leaned back, trying to bat his hands away, “What was I supposed to say?”

“Something like, age is irrelevant?” Komaeda asked, “Or something wise.”

“Wise, huh?” Hajime grabbed Komaeda’s wrists, stopping him from tickling, “I’ll look up fortune cookie quotes later.”

Before Komaeda could respond, Hajime pulled him closer, giving a light kiss. Komaeda flailed a little, but kissed lightly back, wrapping his arms around Hajime.

~

**Stage Thirty: Clubs**

The newsletter from the school was in Chiaki’s hands, her waving it with wide eyes, as she raced into the kitchen. Hajime looked up from making dinner (a western style, because Komaeda had left a foreign cookbook from Hanamaru on the counter “discreetly” a couple days ago).

“They… got a video game club…” Chiaki stared at the newsletter, whispering, “A… video… game club…”

“Junior High tends to have more clubs.” Hajime stated, “Are you going to join it?”

She looked up, “I… can? Is it okay?”

Hajime turned the heat down, giving the chicken a stir, “I don’t see why not. You’re always working hard. Just make sure it doesn’t conflict with Auntie Peko’s Self Defense lessons.”

“Right!” Chiaki grinned, “Thank you Dad!” She ran over and gave a hug around his waist, “I’m going to phone Auntie Peko and tell her!”

Hajime fished his cellphone out of his pocket, unlocked it, and handed it to her, “Okay.”

“Thank you!” Chiaki accepted it and ran off.

~

**Stage Thirty-One: Allowance**

“Have you or Nagito considered giving Chiaki an allowance?” Kuzuryuu suddenly asked.

Hajime looked up from his coffee, “An allowance?”

“You know, money for doing chores around the house… helping out?” Kuzuryuu clarified.

“I… know what an allowance is…” Hajime said, ignoring Kuzuryuu’s snicker. “I just… haven’t. Neither has Nagito as far as I know.”

“You should consider it.” Kuzuryuu pushed, “She is getting older.”

That… was true. Hajime sipped his coffee. How much should he and Komaeda give her? He tried to think back to when he was a kid. How much was his allowance? Two thousand yen? Was that enough? Hajime tucked the thought away. He’d have to bring it up to Komaeda later.

~

Hajime brought it up to Komaeda at night as they were getting ready for bed. Komaeda was already snuggled under the covers, his hair a fluffy mass peaking like a snow-covered mountain. Hajime threw on an old shirt and walked over, crawling under the covers. Komaeda immediately curled closer, snuggling against Hajime’s chest.

“Hey, Nagito.”

“Yes?” Komaeda asked, voice muffled in Hajime’s shirt.

“Fuyuhiko suggested we start giving Chiaki an allowance.” Hajime started to stroke Komaeda’s hair gently, “What do you think?”

Komaeda looked up, “That’s a good idea. She is getting older… it could give her some responsibility. How much?”

Hajime chuckled, feeling Komaeda solid against his vibrating chest, “I don’t know… two thousand yen?”

“Is that enough?” Komaeda asked before frowning, “I don’t even remember how much I got…”

“Maybe we can start at two thousand yen and work our way from there?” Hajime asked.

“Sounds good.” Komaeda agreed before yawning, “Now… turn that light off… I’m exhausted.”

Wiggling his arm out, Hajime shut the light off, sinking into the bed, pulling Komaeda close. He fell asleep with Komaeda’s warmth sinking into his skin.

~

Hajime brought it up with Chiaki after they picked her up from Kuzuryuu’s. Her hair was matted with sweat and her breathing laboured, but she had a wide smile on her face. Unceremoniously throwing her bag into the back, Chiaki climbed inside, buckling up.

“How was practice today sweetie?” Komaeda asked.

“Tough.” Chiaki answered, “Auntie Peko thinks I can start with weapons.”

Start with… Hajime’s eye twitched, his mind wandering back to the folding knife Kuzuryuu had given them before they adopted Chiaki officially. He’d… talk to Pekoyama. No way would Kuzuryuu listen to him. With Pekoyama, there was a sliver of hope.

“I… see…” Komaeda chewed his lip before straightening up, “Chiaki, we were talking and your father and I think it’s time we gave you an allowance. Just a little something for helping us around the house, keeping your room clean.”

Chiaki blinked and pulled her bag towards her, opening it, and digging inside, “Uncle Fuyuhiko said to not tell you, but Auntie Peko said I should…” She pulled out a small, red envelope, “But… he gave me something for helping clean the dojo up after practice…”

Gave her… Hajime’s eye was twitching uncontrollably. Just what was Kuzuryuu thinking? He didn’t have to throw money at Chiaki… it was unnecessary. How long did they have to wait until it was rude to return the gift? Or, more importantly, would it even be accepted?

“Dare we ask how much he gave you?” Komaeda slowly said.

Chiaki opened the envelope and pulled out bills that had one too many zeros at the end. Hajime let out a rather loud screech, something that sounded like a tire being rubbed against a metal grate at 100 km/hr. Komaeda simply reached over and patted his shoulder. Chiaki let out a muddled giggle and gasp as Hajime reached for his phone, dialing, pushing the screen harder than needed.

~

**Stage Thirty-Two: Exams**

Chiaki sat in her room, hair pulled into a ponytail, textbooks scattered around her elbows. Her notebooks were stacked high, one of them open in front of her. A pencil tapped the surface of her desk in a rhythmic pattern. On her bed, Usami sat, a timer ticking away.

Hajime carefully opened the door quietly, lightly knocking so he didn’t break her concentration. With a smooth slip in, he walked over and set a warm drink followed by a small plate with cookies on the minimal space left. Chiaki stopped her tapping and looked up, giving a strained smile.

“Thanks.” She took a cookie, biting into it.

“Good luck sweetie.” Hajime pressed a kiss to the top of her forehead. “Ace those exams.”

“I’ll… try…” Chiaki finished the cookie, “Thanks again.”

Hajime gave her head one last ruffle before he exited, heading back down to the kitchen. Komaeda looked up from dishes, setting a mixing bowl on the drying rack.

“Did she enjoy the cookie?”

“She ate it.” Hajime replied, eying the rest they made. Was it just him, or were some… lumpy? “So that means they’re edible, right?”

“I think so… if only Teruteru could see us now…” Komaeda mused, “He’d be so disappointed.”

“I won’t tell if you won’t.” Hajime offered.

Komaeda laughed, “It’s a deal. Now, help me with these.”

Sighing Hajime grabbed a tea towel, “Drying is the worse.”

“I know love, such a difficult task.” Komaeda threw some soapy water at Hajime, “Get to work.”

“Demanding.” Hajime muttered.

“You know you love it.” Komaeda retorted.

~

Chiaki’s report card for the term was in her hands, followed by many folded copies of her tests. Hajime’s heart stopped and then started again, only faster, almost painful. Chiaki sat down and passed her report card over. Without a word, Komaeda picked it up and opened it. Hajime pressed closer, examining the paper, and smiled. The numbers were very good, though PE’s mark was extremely high. Hajime wasn’t surprised.

“You did… very well Chiaki.” Hajime grinned, “Good work sweetie.”

“These are very good marks.” Komaeda agreed, “And I see you got your tests?”

“Yeah…” Chiaki set them on the table, “You can see them… only briefly.” She added.

“Thank you.” Komaeda pulled them over, “Hajime and I will look at these later, but as for now…” He stood up and walked over, pulling Chiaki into a hug, “Well done sweetie.” He gave a look to Hajime.

Hajime stood up, not needing to be told twice. Gently he pulled Chiaki and Komaeda into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open School Day: A day where parents can go to the school and watch the classes their child (or children) are in. Sometimes, the class does something special, but it can just be a regular class too. It's more for parents to see how their child (or children) are doing rather than a reflection on the teachers.
> 
> Classrooms: All throughout school in Japan, the classroom is for the students, meaning they do not need to move to different rooms for class (except for special classes like art, IA, gym etc).
> 
> Opening/Closing Greeting: A student is picked (or sometimes they switch students every day) to basically announce what class is starting, who is absent/sick, and to "please take care of us". Class ends with an announcement saying class ends. When I taught in Japan, we modified ours to do it in both Japanese and English. Also, I'm basing this off of the school I worked at, so I am not sure if everything we said is standard.
> 
> In charge of soup: Basing this off the school I worked at, we had lunch delivered to us. A student would be picked to be in charge of a part of lunch, rotating every week or so. If a student wasn't directly in charge of something (ie: soup, salad, rice etc), they would help go through the line and putting the lunch trays on a student's desk.
> 
> Karaoke: I love making reference to the fact Megumi Ogata (Komaeda's seiyuu) can sing (and very well).
> 
> Ganache: a type of chocolate glaze or sauce made with warm cream poured over chopped chocolate. It can be used in a variety of desserts.
> 
> Sakura blossoms: many people associate sakura blossoms with pink only, but there are also blossoms from a different kind of sakura tree that are white.
> 
> Opening Ceremony: Japan holds quite the elaborate opening ceremonies for the school year. It's a half day and the students come in the morning for an assembly, followed by seeing their new classroom. Parents and loved ones are welcome to come and see.
> 
> Usami: I found a way to sneak her in here.
> 
> Clubs: Clubs in Japan are seen with a lot more importance. Depending on the school (I'm not sure if it's all schools or just certain districts) students are required to join at least one club.
> 
> Two thousand yen: Roughly 20 dollars.
> 
> Exams: In Japan exams for all subjects are on the same day, making the day a massive test only day that's super stressful for everyone.


	3. Growing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! 
> 
> Okay, first off, sorry for the delay! I honestly had the scenes more or less planned out, but my motivation to write plummeted when I went back home for a week. I didn't mean to keep you all waiting... almost two months, but here is the final chapter! 
> 
> This was a great story to write, sweet and nice. The original prompt, the one Yuki gave me, is the last scene of this chapter... proving I write too much for something she probably assumed would be a one shot (sorry friend!). That being said, I'm very happy to end this story. Less to juggle... for now...
> 
> Thank you for all the support, comments, kudos, etc. They are so nice and help me continue writing. Please feel free to leave some kudos and comments! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I look forward to seeing you in any future works. Until next time! :)

**Stage Thirty-Three: Request**

“Hey… Dad?”

“Yes?” Hajime looked up from the dishes.

Chiaki stood by the counter, a dish towel in hand, drying a plate, “I was wondering… could I have some people over this weekend?”

Hajime paused, shutting the water off, “I can’t see a reason to say why not.” He smiled. “Is it Mizuki and Ume? Can we finally meet this mysterious new friend?”

Chiaki flushed and set the plate she was drying down, “Dad…” She whined, “You aren’t going to do anything… weird?”

“Weird?” Hajime raised any eyebrow. Was it time? Was he at that stage now? Was he now the… embarrassing dad? He shook his head furiously, “Chiaki, sweetie. I promise I won’t do anything to embarrass you… same with Nagito.” He added hastily.

It was Chiaki’s turn to raise an eyebrow. She hummed and looked him over, hands set on the counter, leaning slightly over, “I’m hoping so.” She sweetly said.

Hajime laughed and turned the water on, “Let’s finish these. I promise, we won’t do anything embarrassing.”

~

**Stage Thirty-Four: Friendship has Arguments**

Their living room was seeing more action than it had in the past few years. Hajime poked his head in, balancing a plate full of snacks. Chiaki was sitting on the floor, a game controller in hand. Mizuki was on one side and Ume on the other. The yelling was mainly coming from Mizuki, though occasionally Chiaki or Ume would add something in. The game was some sort of medieval style game Sonia, Tanaka, and Souda had gifted. Quietly, Hajime slipped in and set the plate on the table behind them. They’d notice later.

“No way you can’t do that!” Mizuki pointed to the screen.

“Can too!” Chiaki replied, “It’s part of our quest.”

“No, our quest is…”

Smiling Hajime slipped out of the room, back to the kitchen. Komaeda glanced up from his laptop, setting a pair of reading glasses on the table.

“I take it they’re having fun?”

“Yes.” Hajime walked over and pressed a light kiss to Komaeda’s mouth.

“Our living room is still intact?”

“Very funny.” Hajime pressed another kiss followed by a poke to Komaeda’s side. “I think there is a high probability they’ll be here for dinner.”

Komaeda rubbed his side, but was smiling, “I never mind. We better make something awesome then.” He stood up and kissed Hajime one last time.

~

**Stage Thirty-Five: An Evening for You**

Koizumi took one long look and practically stabbed Hajime with her finger. “I beg your pardon?”

“Uh… Nagito and I haven’t really…”

“You’re going to do something lovely for your wedding anniversary or so help me I’ll smash you over the head with one of Hiyoko’s priceless vases.”

Hajime gaped, but Saionji nodded furiously beside Koizumi, “I’ll make sure it’s one of those gaudy ones with bits sticking out of it.”

“… isn’t that a little extreme?” Hajime tried.

“Extreme? You’re not throwing a night away to have to yourselves.” Koizumi glared, “When was the last time you and Nagito had an evening to yourselves?”

Hajime wished he could answer faster, but nothing came to mind. He shut up. Koizumi immediately smiled and Saionji was cackling beside her.

“See? So, let us take care of Chiaki for a night. She needs to spend time with girls, not you and Nagito all the time.”

They had a point. Chiaki was growing up. Seeing some of her aunts a little more frequently would be good. She could ask them things she probably never wanted to ask him or Komaeda. Plus, an evening with Komaeda, alone, would be nice… especially on their anniversary.

“We’ll pick her up from school and drop her off at school tomorrow morning, okay?” Koizumi was at least gentle in her plan delivery, “So, have a good evening with Nagito.”

~

“Where’s Chiaki?” Komaeda asked when Hajime returned.

“Mahiru and Hiyoko bullied me into letting them watch her for the evening. They said they’ll take care of bringing her to and from school.” Hajime answered.

“That’s very kind of them…” Komaeda said with a blink, “But I suppose that’s for the best… considering the gift I want to give you…”

Hajime flushed and nearly dropped his car keys. Komaeda gave a low chuckle and stood up, walking towards him. His hands dropped to Hajime’s waist and he pressed their bodies, so they were flush. Hajime swallowed thickly and didn’t stop Komaeda from pressing a deep kiss, their tongues mingling, causing Hajime to bring his hands up and hold Komaeda’s head gently. When they parted, Komaeda was laughing lightly, his eyes bright.

“Could you maybe… wait down here for a little bit?” Komaeda breathed into Hajime’s ear. “Since Chiaki isn’t here… this gift can be given early… just let me get ready.”

It would have taken someone with a lot more strength to say no. Hajime dully nodded, his heart pounding and the blood hot in his veins.

~

Later, when they were sweaty and satisfied, Hajime pulled Komaeda closer, hand lazily tracing the lacy parts that were somehow still on. “I like this.”

“Of course, you do.” Komaeda laughed, “Black and lacy is always good.”

“Only when it’s on you.” Hajime immediately replied.

Komaeda rolled his eyes, but a smile still graced his face, “So cheesy… but forgiven.” He pressed a light kiss to the side of Hajime’s face. “If you like it this much, I’ll give you the site I got it on. That way you can surprise me some time.” He added.

“I got the feeling you’re suggesting I purchase something strongly.” Hajime ran his hands over the lace.

“What can I say?” Komaeda pressed another kiss, “I guess we are both weak to lingerie.”

~

**Stage Thirty-Six: Interlude, Best Aunt and Uncle**

If he was told a few years ago he’d be considered for “Best Uncle of the Year” award, Fuyuhiko would have requested the person be shot on sight after laughing.

Yet, here he was, in his limo, ramrod straight, double checking his tie, making sure his Rolex watch was polished, and that his shoes remained shiny. Pekoyama sat across from him, her hair pulled into an impeccable bun, a single hair chopstick sticking out of it. Fuyuhiko remembered when he gifted it to her. It had belonged to his grandmother, a commission from a master wood carver. The intricacy and details were astonishing, but Fuyuhiko’s favourite part was how Pekoyama accepted it without hesitation. She had taken his Family’s legacy without batting an eyelash. It made the burning in his heart swell to scorching levels. Fuyuhiko’s fingers twitched against his pants and he wanted to curl his touch in her hair, feel the soft locks against the carved wood.

“We’re almost there.” Pekoyama had her phone pulled out, “We are to meet on the second floor.” She frowned, “Hajime also says there should be a copy of Chiaki’s marks with the teachers.” Without pause, Pekoyama pulled out a manila envelope, “Already taken care of though.”

Scratch that, better add in “Best Aunt” too. Fuyuhiko grinned, “We’re always prepared for our munchkin. I hope Nagito didn’t try to send directions for getting around her school.”

“He did.” Pekoyama pulled out a clear file holder, “I already got the entire map of the school’s interior and exterior. Some of our people are stationed outside already.”

“Excellent.” Fuyuhiko nodded. As expected of Pekoyama. Her award was upgrading to “Best Aunt in All of Japan” at this rate.

The limo pulled up to the school, Fuyuhiko and Pekoyama exiting a moment later. It was already busy with people, cars from other parents or guardians, and students waiting for them. Everyone’s gaze was fixed on their limo, on them. Fuyuhiko straightened his suit jacket and side glanced at Pekoyama.

“Shall we?” He asked, head level.

“Always.” She straightened her glasses.

They walked to the front of the school, everyone basically scooting out of their way. The front was also busy, with students and staff ready to greet them. Smoothly changing his shoes to another pair (black leather with a silver dragon sneaking up the side subtly. Fuyuhiko loved the way they fit, how they transformed him from powerful, to influential too), and went upstairs, to where Chiaki would be.

She was easily spotted, huddled together with others from her class. The moment she saw them, she broke from the group, ignoring how everyone stared, though Mizuki gave a friendly wave and grin. Fuyuhiko exchanged with a nod, before he focused on Chiaki.

“Uncle Kuzuryuu? Aunt Peko?” She titled her head, “You’re… here?”

“Didn’t Hajime or Nagito tell you?” Fuyuhiko patted her head lightly. She was getting taller, “They couldn’t make it to this interview, so we got sent in place.”

“Sent?” Chiaki tilted her head, “You mean you volunteered?” She flushed, “Thank you.”

“No need to thank us. Your future is just as important to us as it is to your fathers.” Pekoyama firmly said, “However, you are most welcome Chiaki.”

“It is…” Chiaki more mused than questioned, “But… this is just the routine parent teacher meetings… surely you have other things to do?”

Well there was a business meeting with that computer company… and that CEO of some sort of stuffy cooperation. Fuyuhiko had rather cheerfully asked for those to be rescheduled.

“Never too busy for my favourite niece in the world.” Fuyuhiko told her.

She leveled a look, “I’m your only niece…”

“Which is why you’re all the more special.” Fuyuhiko informed her.

Chiaki opened her mouth, but a teacher poked her head from the room, calling Chiaki’s name. She immediately straightened up, called out a yes, and turned to them. Pekoyama gently nudged her head, letting Chiaki take the lead. Fuyuhiko grinned. This may be a routine meeting, but he would go into it with the professionalism he went into all meetings. Steeling his gaze, he followed her inside.

~

**Stage Thirty-Seven: Adults Don’t Have To Adult All the Time, Right?**

Mioda elbowed him for the millionth time, Koizumi’s camera in her hands as she tried to take a picture. Hajime rubbed his side and immediately moved out of the way as Koizumi barreled past him, nearly tackling Mioda. Mioda laughed and tried to keep the camera away from Koizumi’s hands. Saionji meanwhile huffed, arms crossed. Her kimono, a gorgeous ivory with greens, pinks, and gold, was helping draw attention to the scene being created.

“My camera is not a toy Ibuki!”

“Ibuki just wants to take EPIC pictures!” She gave a laugh.

“You won’t be taking any pictures from this angle.” Koizumi countered. “Now, give me my camera back…”

Mioda immediately spun around, causing Koizumi to duck less she get smacked with her own camera, and cupped her free hand to her mouth, as if she needed to amplify her voice.

“HEY, NEKOMARU, LIFT IBUKI UP WILL YOU?”

Nidai, turning away from Owari and little Midori (who Hajime swore would walk some day) and immediately raced over, “I AM ALWAYS HERE FOR A HELPING HAND.”

Oh great… Hajime stepped to the side, avoiding Nidai from tackling him to the ground, and watched as he picked Mioda up with ease, setting her on his shoulders like parents did to their kids. Mioda let out a scream laced with delight, as Koizumi gaped before glaring at Nidai.

“Nekomaru… she has my camera! I need it back.”

“Oh, relax, would ya?” Owari came up, throwing her free arm around Koizumi’s shoulders, “Ibuki won’t do anything to your camera.”

She let out a laugh before taking her arm off Koizumi, readjusting her grip on Midori. Hajime turned from the scene they were creating and slipped away. He easily located Tanaka, who was surrounded by a group of children, all staring with wide eyes as he held his hamsters out for them. Sonia was adding in to whatever tale he was weaving and Souda had a look crossed with eyes rolling and a smile forming on his face. Deciding to not get roped into that, Hajime tried to locate Komaeda and Chiaki.

It didn’t take him long. They were both huddled at a booth, Komaeda patting Chiaki’s head as he pulled his wallet out. Walking towards them, Hajime lay a hand on Chiaki’s shoulders. She looked up, tilting her head back.

“Hi Dad.” She said.

“What’s happening?” Hajime asked her.

“I’m buying her this.” Komaeda turned and pressed a neatly packaged parcel into Chiaki’s hands.

“What is it?”

“A hair clip…” Chiaki muttered, “For my bangs… and a bow for Usami!”

Right… the rabbit… thing Souda, Sonia, and Tanaka had graciously gifted her… “Doesn’t she already have a bow?”

“I can have some variety.” Chiaki answered before she blinked, “What’s Auntie Ibuki doing?”

Hajime wished he could say he had to turn to figure out what was happening, but a shout, crash, and some angry ranting from Koizumi filled the air. He winced.

“Why don’t we… go somewhere else for a while?”

Komaeda shivered and stuffed his wallet into his pocket, “Good idea.”

Retreat was sometimes the best option after all. Hajime gave one last glance and hoped Mioda had the money to replace the camera.

~

**Stage Thirty-Eight: The Coach**

“Did you hear? Fuji-sensei really injured himself at the recent practice.”

“No way! Who will be the coach?”

“I don’t know…maybe they’ll hire someone new?”

Hajime blinked and turned to Chiaki, “Something happen to your current gym teacher?”

“Uh… yeah… rumour has it he busted his back pretty badly during soccer practice.” Chiaki answered with a shrug.

“Are you getting a new teacher until he recovers?” Hajime asked.

“We’re going to have some classes rearranged, but he’ll be back in a week.” Chiaki answered, “But I think they talked about having an assistant Coach?”

~

Chiaki returned the next week from school, her face a little pale, and clothes a little rumpled. Hajime pushed his documents aside and peered up at her.

“Something happen?”

She whipped her gaze onto him and stormed into the kitchen, “Did you… know?”

“Know what?” Hajime asked. “Did something happen today Chiaki?”

Chiaki huffed and crossed her arms, “Fuji-sensei was back today.”

Oh, right… her gym teacher. “That’s good news.” Hajime slowly said, waiting for the catch.

“And apparently his assistant coach is Uncle Nidai.” Chiaki finished, “Did you know about this?”

Wait… Nidai? Hajime blinked. It was so hard to keep track with what Nidai did as a job. He was all over the place, helping with community teams, being a trainer at the gym closest to his house, volunteering at the hospital Tsumiki worked at…

“I’m sorry Chiaki, I honestly didn’t know.” Hajime said, realizing he was silent for a bit too long, “Was it that bad?”

“Well… no…” Chiaki muttered, but she had a bit of a flush on her cheeks, “Just startling to see him. Almost got in trouble when I called him Uncle Nidai.”

Hajime snorted, “I bet deep down from his obligation to correct you, he was thrilled.”

Chiaki gave a small smile and shuffled, “Sorry for accusing you. Just… every time I look someone from our family is there.”

Our family. Hajime wished he had recorded the moment to show everyone. His heart warmed and he carefully wrapped the words in his mind, keeping them safe. He would tell everyone later, but for now, he wanted to savour the small gift Chiaki had given him without realizing it.

~

**Stage Thirty-Nine: School Trip**

Chiaki took one look at the form before setting it on the table, “Is… this okay?”

Komaeda shrugged, looking up from his laptop, “I don’t see why not sweetie. Mikan is a nurse and Mitarai works with kids on a daily basis.”

“Auntie Tsumiki is too soft… she’ll be eaten alive by my class.”

“Your Auntie Tsumiki works with patients in hospitals all day.” Hajime reminded her, “She can handle unruly people.”

“Yeah but… chaperoning a school trip? With third year Junior High kids?” Chiaki asked, “I mean… I know you two are busy and we are hurting for parent chaperones… but…”

“They volunteered.” Komaeda said, tone firm, “Besides, no one else in your class had any parent or guardian volunteers, right? Mitarai and Mikan are both qualified, nothing suspicious in their files.”

“…how come I got the feeling that came up when you talked about it with all my Aunts and Uncles?” Chiaki huffed.

Hajime snickered, remembering Kuzuryuu’s glare and Natsumi’s outright attempt to throw a pen into his eye. Hey, it wasn’t his fault they and their Family were (in)famous, “Maybe…”

“… I’ll have to bring Uncle Kuzuryuu and Auntie Natsumi something back.” Chiaki concluded.

Hajime nodded. He could see the look on their faces. The approval and joy at getting a gift from Chiaki. It was so strange to think when they first brought Chiaki home, how she hid from Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama. Now she was calling everyone Aunt or Uncle and wanted to give them something. His heart swelled, a smile filling his face.

~

**Stage Forty: Interlude: Auntie Natsumi**

If someone told her that she would be considered for “Best Auntie of the Year” award, she would have shot them on sight personally after laughing.

Yet, here she was, getting dragged into one of the many tatami rooms (at her own house) by Chiaki, her niece. It had been a bit of a surprise when Hinata and Komaeda talked about adoption, but Natsumi liked to believe they made the best choice with Chiaki. It gave her hope, and ideas, to some day bring up to Sato.

Someday.

Natsumi shoved the thoughts away and let Chiaki sit her down. On the table was a tea pot and cups. It seemed Chiaki had planned ahead. With a flourish, Chiaki poured them both tea and pushed one cup towards her. Natsumi took it and immediately knocked it back like it was a shot.

“So, kiddo, how was that school trip of yours?” Natsumi reached for the tea pot, but Chiaki swiped it before she could get it, pouring more tea.

“It was fun.” Chiaki grinned, “First time to the beach in a while.”

“Wait what?” Natsumi gaped, “Where do Hajime and Nagito take you during breaks?” She sighed. Those morons, so unreliable. “I’ll take you to the beach again, once school is out. We do have a private beach and cabins.”

Chiaki blushed, “You don’t have to…”

“I want to.” Natsumi answered easily, “Without your parents. They will just get in the way of girl time.”

“Girl time?” Chiaki asked, “You mean like painting nails and make up? Auntie Koizumi and Auntie Saionji did that with me.”

Koizumi. Natsumi held a sigh. It was petty to hold onto grudges from way back in high school, but sometimes she couldn’t help it. She was sure it was written in the stars for them to not get along one hundred percent.

“Only better because I practice on Sato all the time.” Natsumi drank her tea slower this time.

Chiaki’s eyes widened, “Will I ever meet your girlfriend, Auntie Natsumi?”

Natsumi leaned over the table and flicked Chiaki’s forehead lightly, “I just said I’ll take you to the beach. Of course, my girlfriend will join us.”

“Okay.” Chiaki smiled, rubbing her head a little bit, “Uh… anyways, Auntie Natsumi, I brought you something back from the beach.” She reached into her pocket and drew out something small, “I’m sorry it isn’t much, but I couldn’t think of anything else.”

Her heart stopped. Natsumi felt it flutter briefly before collapsing. Her mind shut down and suddenly Natsumi felt a sob fill her throat. She shoved it down immediately. This was ridiculous… she had gotten gifts from many people before, but somehow, this girl, who had no relations to her thought of giving a gift.

“All right Chiaki, what is it?” Natsumi shoved her thoughts away. She would not get emotional.

Chiaki passed the gift over, the paper it was wrapped in a light blue with seagulls on it. Natsumi carefully opened the paper, staring at the gift. It was a necklace, made entirely of pink coral. The pieces were polished and smooth, yet still a bit jagged, giving it was rough look. Underneath were hair pins with small ivory shells.

“I just thought you’d like something natural and useful…”

The explanation flew over Natsumi’s head. She bit her lip and tried to not let the swirling in her heart show. “Thank you.” She said, her voice cracking a little.

Damn it. Natsumi turned her head, feeling a bit of a blush fill her cheeks, “I mean… this is a nice gift Chiaki.” She tried to smoothly add. Her voice cracked again.

~

**Stage Forty-One: Proposal**

Pekoyama’s reply was soft, getting drowned out by the clapping from the random onlookers in the gallery. The ring, a simple band with three small diamonds sat on Pekoyama’s and Kuzuryuu’s ring fingers brightly. They weren’t hugging, but their hands were laced together, grasp firm and tight. It made Hajime’s heart flutter to see his friends like this, happy.

“Well now we’ll have another wedding.” Komaeda mused.

“And I’ll get to be the flower girl. Again.” Chiaki added with a bright smile.

Hajime laughed, “Yes Chiaki, you will.”

“Most important part of the wedding.” Komaeda added, dodging Chiaki’s elbow.

~

**Stage Forty-Two: Daily Reminder One of Your Uncles is Yakuza Pt 1**

One moment Koizumi was giving a speech about her new gallery and the next Kuzuryuu was barking orders at a squad of people in dark suits, a Kuzuryuu Family Pin firmly attached to their lapels. Hajime stood, body frozen as they took down a rather disgruntled man, waving what appeared to be a large knife. Hajime didn’t want to ponder if the man had any other weapons on him. His hands shook and Hajime was grateful they were empty, though a glass of something strong was looking appealing. Koizumi had collapsed on the stage, hands over her ears as the man shot rather hateful words about her, Saionji, and Saionji’s family. Saionji was immediately beside her, words frantically spilling into Koizumi’s ear.

“That, was apparently a gentleman who lost the scholarship and funding for a slot in this gallery.” Sonia was beside him, her hand gently touching the crook of Hajime’s elbow. “Don’t worry, Fuyuhiko has this.”

“Has this” was an under statement. Hajime could see Kuzuryuu’s hand in the crook of his arm, a hint of a gun barrel hidden. Pekoyama was already holding her sheathed sword that suddenly Hajime wasn’t sure was a wooden one.

“Are you all right Hajime?” Sonia pressed.

“Oh uh…” Hajime swallowed glancing around the room. Thankfully the man didn’t have or hadn’t tried to use a different weapon or… he paled. “Where are Nagito and Chiaki?”

“They’re with Gundham and Kazuichi.” Sonia told him, “They’re safe.”

Hajime felt his shoulders fall and heard an audible sigh from his lips. “I think… I need to sit down.” And possibly a stiff drink.

“Right this way.” Sonia told him. “Some evening, right?”

Hajime laughed hollowly, “I suppose this will be all over the news. And here Chiaki was wondering if art receptions are boring.”

“They generally are.” Sonia admitted, “But we’re lucky we got Fuyuhiko. I’m sure… the appropriate measures will be taken to insure this doesn’t happen again.”

A shiver, cold and harsh ripped down Hajime’s spine. He had known Kuzuryuu for ages, since high school, but the situation slapped him upside the head, reminding him, with no subtly or gentleness, that his friend was Yakuza.

~

**Stage Forty-Three: Best Niece**

Kuzuryuu fiddled with his tie again. Hajime stood off the side, hands jammed into his new suit pants, resisting the urge to do the same. The suit fit well, the jacket not too snug on his shoulders and the pants fitting without suffocating his legs. Really, maybe he shouldn’t have turned down Kuzuryuu all those years when he suggested suit shopping.

“Hey, are you ready?”

Komaeda poked his head in, his usual fluffy hair tied back neatly at the nape of his neck. His suit fit just as nicely as Hajime’s, though it was slightly lighter in colour, more grey than black. It made the vibrancy of his tie stand out all the more.

“Yeah… I’m ready.” Kuzuryuu muttered, fingers still at his tie.

“You’re still fiddling with the tie.” Komaeda stepped in, “Turn around Fuyuhiko.” He did, though not without dropping his hand. Komaeda raised an eyebrow. “I can’t help you if your hand is in the way.”

“Sorry.” Kuzuryuu’s hand dropped, now lightly clutching his pants, “Security is in place?”

“Not a dark suit and sunglasses out of place.” Komaeda answered, lightly straightening the knot.

“And Chiaki? Where is she?”

“Hanging with Sonia and Kazuichi.” Komaeda stepped away, “Your tie is fine. You look fine.”

Kuzuryuu exhaled sharply, “I… know… I just… how did you two do this?”

“With a lot of alcohol.” Hajime answered. Kuzuryuu shot a look. Hajime laughed, “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” Hajime raised his hands in defense, “Just… don’t worry too much. Go out there and all will be fine.”

“Remember to breathe too.” Komaeda added.

“Right I…”

The door opened again, Chiaki this time poking her head in. The flower in her hair was slightly crooked, but her kimono, a light pink and green with light sprinkles of flowers at the hem was still straight. Probably from Natsumi’s expert kimono skills. Spotting Kuzuryuu she immediately brightened and waddled in, as much as her kimono allowed her to, and hugged Kuzuryuu. His hands immediately wrapped around her, pulling her close.

“Hey munchkin.” He lightly patted her shoulder, “You look lovely.”

“Thanks.” She pulled away, “I was sent by Auntie Akane to see what was taking my parents so long.” She shot them a look.

Komaeda laughed, but Hajime rolled his eyes, “Tell Auntie Akane we’ll be out soon.”

She shot Kuzuryuu a look, her arms tightening around him a bit. He smiled and patted her again, gently pulling her away a moment later, “Go on munchkin, I need you to be the best flower girl at my wedding, okay?”

“I’m the only flower girl at this wedding…” Chiaki muttered.

“You’re the only one worthy of being my flower girl.” Kuzuryuu responded firmly. “Now go. We’ll all be out.”

“Okay.” Chiaki nodded before bouncing to the door. However, she paused for a moment, hand on the frame, “Oh and… Auntie Peko looks great.”

She left with Kuzuryuu blushing and Komaeda snickering behind his hand.

~

**Stage Forty- Four: Onto Senior High**

Chiaki was staring in front of her mirror, smoothing her new skirt to her new uniform. Hajime held her bag, already packed with textbooks, notebooks, and her lunch. Komaeda was beside him, arms wrapped around his waist, hands resting neatly on Hajime’s stomach.

“You look great sweetie.” Komaeda told her.

“You think so?” Chiaki turned, hand brushing her hair, tugging at her bangs, “Hope’s Peak was the high school you went to, right?”

“Yeah, we both did.” Hajime answered, “Though we weren’t in the same class.”

“I see…” Chiaki still tugged on her bangs.

“Are your bangs in the way?” Komaeda’s breath tickled Hajime’s ear as he leaned closer.

“No… not exactly…” Chiaki pulled the side of her hair, “Just… this side…”

“Why don’t you wear that pin I bought for you?” Komaeda asked.

Chiaki turned, “Pin?”

“Remember? When Auntie Ibuki broke Auntie Koizumi’s camera?” Komaeda supplied, “I got you that pin.” He paused, “Unless your school decided to add a dress code against hair pins?”

Hajime shrugged. As if he remembered the finer details of Hope’s Peak Academy’s dress code.

“Um…” Chiaki bit her lip, “I don’t think so… and if they do it’s easy to take out.” She rummaged through a small box before putting the clip in. “What do you think?” She turned when she was done.

The pin looked like a retro space ship from an eight-bit game, with simple colours of white, blue, and red. It wasn’t too big, but big enough to add to the clip, pulling one side of Chiaki’s hair back.

“Looks good Chiaki.” Hajime said.

“You picked well.” Komaeda hugged Hajime tighter, “But unfortunately you need to get moving.” He pointed to the backpack Hajime was still holding.

“Right.” Chiaki shut the lid to the box and raced over, “Thanks Dad.”

She pressed a kiss to Hajime’s cheek, and the same to Komaeda before she raced down the stairs, backpack barely slung over her shoulders.

~

**Stage Forty-Five: Interlude: Izuru Kamukura**

Izuru tied his hair back tightly and tugged on the sleeves of his new uniform. The crisp ironed sleeves brushed against the white shirt, also pressed perfectly. Dressing nicely was the first step to success, or so his father said. His father had many expectations, ones that Izuru could feel pressing on him.

There was no doubt that he would go to Hope’s Peak. His grades were perfect, his entrance exam score the best in the country, and his father’s position on the council all helped weigh on his shoulders. He had to do well, make his father proud, make his mother smile.

With those thoughts swirling in his mind, Izuru took a step forward, towards the building, only to feel someone brush against him violently, their shoulders catching. He nearly toppled over, but regained his balance at the last moment. Scowling, he turned his head.

A girl stood there, knelt over, breathing heavily. Her hair was short, but messy from running. The backpack she had wasn’t on her shoulders so much as half way down her arm, curled by her elbow. Her jacket was slightly wrinkled and her shoes scuffed with dirt.

“S-sorry.” She panted out, looking at him. Kamukura spotted a small hair clip, crooked, “Are you okay?”

“Watch where you’re going.” He snapped, his fingers twitching against his leg. Her clip was almost falling out.

“Yeah, my fault.” She answered, barely reacting to his tone, “I’m Chiaki.” She bowed, “Nice to meet you.”

Chiaki? Who ran into someone, nearly knocked them over, and then proceeded to introduce themselves with first name only? Izuru’s eye twitched. At least she didn’t actually knock him over and ruin his uniform on his first day.

“Just stay out of my way.” Izuru snapped, walking away. If he stayed by her any longer, she’d probably increase the chance of ruining his uniform.

“Ah wait…” Chiaki’s voice trailed after him.

Izuru kept walking, entering the building. Locating his shoe locker, he opened it, exchanging his shoes, and headed inside. The walls were decorated with achievements and awards from students, sports teams, debate clubs, everything Izuru could think of. He felt a smile tug on his lips. Some day his name would be permanently in this school, letting everyone know what kind of student he was.

Heading up the stairs, towards the second floor, Izuru easily located his classroom. The polished door was already ajar, a few people inside chatting. He stepped in, locating a desk away from them and sat down, setting his bag on top.

The classroom was rich, with wooden walls and floors. The desks were made of solid wood and the chairs were perfect, no wobbly legs. The board in the front was clean and the teacher’s desk tidy. At the back the other board had their schedule for the day written, with classes mainly being an introduction, but that was to be expected.

“Oh, hey, we’re in the same class.”

Izuru looked up. Chiaki plopped down in the desk beside him, a smile on her face. The pin in her was still crooked. Izuru’s eye twitched. “I believe I told you to stay away.”

“Hard to do that when we’re in the same class.” Chiaki answered.

“Go sit somewhere else.” Izuru rephrased.

“I can sit where I want to.” Chiaki countered, “So, tell me your name?”

Of all the nerve… Izuru wanted to get up and move, but that felt like giving into Chiaki. Plus, he was sure she would retaliate by following him.

“Kamukura.” He answered.

“Nice to meet you Kamukura.” Chiaki grinned.

~

To his utter chagrin, Chiaki popped up by his side all day, asking how he was. The rest of their classmates were a mix of people Izuru didn’t want to hang around (Chiaki, and Naegi Makoto were on that list. How could people be so… cheerful), and people who were at least tolerable (like the Togami heir gave a nod of respect and didn’t say a word). How some of them got into the school, Izuru didn’t know, but he wasn’t going to be dragged down by them.

“So, Chiaki, I got a question.” Izuru heard Maizono ask. He remembered her from some local talent competitions. Rumour had it she was getting scouted by some record companies. She was also sweet and on his list of “people he didn’t want to hang around”.

“Yes Maizono?”

“How come you have two last names?”

Izuru perked up. It was true. Chiaki’s two last names had confused their homeroom teacher, but Chiaki settled it with a request to just call her by her first name. The answer felt obvious to him; something with custody or her mother simply choosing to not take on her father’s last name.

“I hope it’s not too rude to ask…” Maizono added. “We were just curious, right?”

Naegi gave a nod, but Kirigiri (someone on Izuru’s tolerable list) shook her head, “Just you and Naegi. Please don’t lump me into this.”

“Sorry Kyoko-chan.” Maizono said, “Makoto and I are curious. If it’s not a bother.”

“Oh, it isn’t.” Chiaki answered, “When I was adopted my fathers couldn’t pick on which last name I’d get, so they decided to just put both. They told me once I could pick one if I wanted, but I never had the heart to do that.”

Adopted? Fathers? Izuru blinked. That was… unexpected and interesting. Not the explanation he had expected. Turning his head, he watched as Naegi and Maizono’s eyes sparkled at the information and Kirigiri’s eyes merely cool with calculations. Chiaki caught his gaze and gave a small smile. Izuru frowned and turned, yet could feel a bit of pink on his cheeks, pink he wasn’t sure was from embarrassment at getting caught staring.

~

**Stage Forty- Six: Family Photos**

Chiaki had smoothly transitioned from Junior High to High school. Hajime could see it, see the bounce in her step, the tone in her voice. She and Mizuki were currently in the living room, Chiaki chatting up a storm about her class and classmates, while Mizuki shared about his school too. From what Hajime could gather, his school was a more technology and technical based curriculum.

“And then I dragged Kamukura over to our table because sometimes he’s such a stick in the mud.” Chiaki concluded with a huff.

“Seriously?” Mizuki leaned into the couch, “Sounds like this dude has a stick far up his ass.”

“Mizu!” Chiaki pushed into him, “Don’t say that.”

“What? It sounds accurate.” Mizuki laughed, “Anyways, do you have the pictures?”

Pictures? Hajime paused, trying to not over hear, but given the kitchen’s location relative to the living room, it was difficult to tune them out.

“Yeah, I think we got some pictures of us as kids…” Chiaki said before she raised her voice, rather unnecessarily, “Hey, Dad?”

“Yes Chiaki?” Hajime called back.

“Mizuki needs pictures for a school assignment and is wondering if we have anything from when we were children.”

Hajime refrained from reminding her that she was technically still a child (his child, always… it counted…), “Yeah, we do. I think it’s in that green album Auntie Koizumi gave us.”

“Thanks Dad.”

There was some rummaging and a loud thunk of albums falling onto each other, followed by a laugh and gasp from Chiaki and Mizuki.

“No way… you still got that picture?!”

“Of course, we do.” Chiaki answered, “Want it?”

“Oh, god, no way, my classmates would tease me till the end of my days if I showed that.”

“What? We worked hard on that adaptation of Cinderella. Our play was the best in the school’s festival.”

“Yeah… but like… I was the Fairy Godmother…”

“You looked good.”

“Chiaki…”

She laughed and Hajime heard more clattering in the living room. “Don’t break anything in there.” Hajime called out.

“We won’t!” Chiaki replied, “Though Mizuki’s dignity may be broken by the end of this.” She added.

There was another laugh and yelp. Hajime snorted, but couldn’t help the small laugh following after.

~

**Stage Forty- Seven: Interlude: Growing on Him – Kamukura**

Chiaki didn’t move from her spot, much to Izuru’s twitching eye and balled up hands. Her smile was just a bright, though laced with sleepiness, as she greeted him and their fellow classmates. Izuru huffed and sat down, opening his bag, pulling out the things required. Their first period of the day was gym, and fitness testing was on the schedule. A bit unusual for the time of year, but with Fuji-sensei’s injury and their sort-of replacement, some things were shuffled around.

Their replacement wasn’t surprising. Izuru had heard of Nidai Nekomaru. He was rumoured to be the best coach, personal trainer, and fitness guide all rolled into one. Of course, Hope’s Peak would only hire the best of the best. His wife was also infamous, Izuru remembering her at her peak, winning gymnastic awards left and right. She was still active though, coaching just like her husband. What was surprising was Chiaki knowing him well enough to accidently call him “Uncle” in class. While curiosity ran rampant through their class at this development (even at an elite school, gossip was still a student body pass time), Izuru wasn’t about to (and had more dignity to) out right ask Chiaki.

However, for some of the class, gym had silently become a time to pick the answers out through observation. Tactless and desperate as it was, Izuru had to give subtly the win over blatant questions.

Pushing his thoughts away, Izuru exited the classroom before anyone thought they could ask him if he wanted to walk together, and went to the gym, changing before anyone else arrived. With nothing else to do before class started, Izuru stretched, savouring the silence radiating. When the rest of his class arrived, along with the teachers, Izuru stood up and dutifully bowed after class officially started.

“Today is our fitness testing day.” Fuji-sensei was saying, “We’re going to pair you up and then start.”

He started to read out a list, Izuru mindlessly paying attention until he heard his name and partner. Chiaki. He was paired with Chiaki? He wanted to scowl, but that would be rude to his teacher.

“We’re going to start with sit-ups.” Nidai’s voice practically bounced off the walls five times over. “Grab a mat and pick a place.”

Izuru let Chiaki do that, since she was closer. He instead walked away from the class, giving himself plenty of space. Chiaki returned, setting the mat down.

“So, do you want to go first?” Chiaki asked.

“I don’t care.” Izuru replied.

“Okay. I’ll go first.” Chiaki said.

They got into position and as soon as Nidai told them to begin, Chiaki shot off. Izuru blinked and quickly began to count as Chiaki did sit ups faster than most around her. Impressive. When their time was up, Chiaki looked barely winded, easily standing up and switching with him.

“Think you can beat me?” Chiaki suddenly asked, eyes bright.

Izuru felt a small smile threaten to tug at the corner of his mouth. Ridiculous. Only children got competitive over small, insignificant things.

Yet, when Nidai told them to start, Izuru went full tilt, trying to ignore the vibrations he felt from Chiaki laughing.

~

**Stage Forty- Eight: The Talk**

“It is time.” Kuzuryuu slowly said.

Chiaki set her tea cup down and blinked, “Um… time for what?” She shot a look at Pekoyama, who didn’t blink.

“Your fathers kept telling me to wait until you’re older.” Kuzuryuu lamented, “But starting early with things is always the best way to grow habits…”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a switch blade. It was small, easily compact, with a smooth black handle and a silver dragon creeping up the side. Chiaki swallowed as Kuzuryuu pushed it towards her.

“You’ve progressed far in self defense techniques.”

“And in kendo.” Pekoyama supplied.

“However, sometimes we need… extra measures to ensure our safety.” Kuzuryuu continued smoothly.

“As a last resort Chiaki.” Pekoyama added, “Last. Resort.”

Kuzuryuu’s mouth twisted a little and Chiaki saw the words spring to his lips, in his eyes, ready to say something to counter her, but he didn’t argue. Chiaki thought it best. Even if he was married to her, Chiaki was sure her Auntie Peko could win any fight, physical or verbal.

“Right. Last resort.” Kuzuryuu conceded, “But you need to learn how to use it before it can be considered a last resort…”

~

Hajime stared at the blade, and sighed. He needed a drink. Or three. Komaeda patted his shoulder, while Chiaki cocked her head at him, mouth opening for a moment, before she shook her head. Stuffing the blade into her pocket, Chiaki exited the kitchen. The moment she was gone, Komaeda set a glass or something in front of him. Hajime didn’t ask what he had poured and immediately downed it, feeling the burn trickle down his throat.

~

**Stage Forty- Nine: Get A Room Please**

It was so risky, but Hajime couldn’t care when Komaeda’s fingers danced at the hem of his shirt, lightly teasing the skin with his finger tips. Leaning into their couch, Hajime gasped and moaned as Komaeda pressed kisses up his neck, sucking at the pulse. His hands gripped the couch tightly, as though the fabric would ground him. Komaeda chuckled, Hajime feeling his chest move.

Pouting slightly, Hajime wanted to tell him to stop, that Chiaki would be home at any moment. He didn’t get the chance to. Komaeda smoothly peppered kisses around his mouth, on his cheeks, before leaning in. Their kiss was wet, slick with heat and saliva as their tongues curled around each other’s. Hajime weakly kissed back, feeling Komaeda demand more control, kissing with fever.

“Hajime…” Komaeda’s hands were curling around his back.

“Nagito we can’t do this here.” Hajime seized the chance.

“Why not?” Komaeda pressed a lighter kiss, “Chiaki should have her club today…”

He was cut off by the sound of a bag hitting the floor. Hajime froze and flushed a little, looking at the entrance. Chiaki stood there, eyebrow slightly raised, bag on the floor. Scrambling, Hajime tried to sit upright, but Komaeda didn’t budge, firmly planting his weight on Hajime’s stomach.

“You’re home.” Komaeda stated.

“… this is too much info.” Chiaki hoisted her bag up, “Club got cancelled. I’m going to Ume’s to study. She also invited me over for dinner.”

Hajime’s face was burning. “Chiaki… wait…”

“Just come home before it gets too dark.” Komaeda cheerfully called out, cutting Hajime off.

“…right.” Chiaki left.

Komaeda turned and grinned, “See? Problem solved.”

“That…”

Hajime tried to protest. Komaeda shut him up by kissing him roughly.

~

**Stage Fifty: Daily Reminder One of Your Uncles is Yakuza Pt 2**

Nagito was speeding, but he didn’t care. His hands were white against the steering wheel, his heart pounding rapidly and loudly in his chest. Nagito couldn’t hear anything else, could barely focus on the road in front of him. Every time he heard a siren and saw lights flashing, he would pull over to the side, his mind spiralling and twisting into elaborate knots.

The call echoed hollowly in his mind and Nagito wished he could shut it off. Or have Hinata in the car with him, to ground him, bring his imagination to a screeching halt. But Hinata wasn’t in the car with him and Nagito was left to the cruelty of his mind.

When he arrived, the scene was already swamped with police and ambulance. Nagito hastily parked his car, haphazardly on the corner, and raced over. Two police officers immediately stopped him, hands stretched in warning. Nagito wanted to growl.

“Chiaki.” He instead blurted out, “Where is my daughter?”

Their hands fell. “You’re her father?”

“Yes. I’m Komaeda Nagito.” Nagito practically shouted, hastily digging into his pocket in case they wanted something like ID, and shoved his driver’s license at their faces without prompting, “I want to see my daughter. Is she all right?”

“She’s fine sir.” They parted, “We’ll take you to her.”

Nagito shoved his wallet into his pocket, thankful they didn’t hold him up, and followed them to where Chiaki was. She was sitting at the end of an open ambulance, arm out, as a medic was finishing examining her bandaged arm. Nagito froze and raced over.

“Chiaki!”

“Dad?”

Her voice was a little shaky, but nothing sounded wrong. Nagito’s heart burst and he immediately was at her side, grabbing her free hand, squeezing tightly. “Is Hajime here yet?”

“No.” Chiaki answered. “How did you know about this?”

Nagito opened his mouth, but shut it when he saw the black suits approaching, a limo in the distance. Chiaki spotted them and flushed, wiggling a bit.

“Oh.”

“That’s right young lady.”

Kuzuryuu strolled up wearing a three-piece suit and was holding a cane Nagito was two thousand percent certain was a cane sword. Chiaki stared as Kuzuryuu waved the people in suits away before racing to her, hand tangling in her hair.

“How did you know?” Chiaki asked again, directing it to both of them.

“I happened to get a call from Mikan.” Nagito truthfully answered, “She overheard at work. I then got a call from the actual police.”

“I happen to have people all around town and was informed, which lead me to phone Mikan to confirm.” Kuzuryuu answered.

“Oh…” Chiaki swallowed.

“What happened?” Nagito pressed.

“Uh… well I was with Mizuki and Ume and some guy snatched her purse. I chased after him and he ended up being a part of some gang and next thing I knew I threw a punch and well…” Chiaki trailed off, “But I got her purse back!” Chiaki added.

“After getting stabbed in the arm.” Nagito pointed out.

“It was my fault. I didn’t think he had a switch blade and I wasn’t going to pull mine out…”

There were so many things wrong with that sentence, Nagito didn’t know where to begin, but Kuzuryuu simply gave a stern nod and ruffled her hair.

“You did your best, given the circumstances. Don’t worry.” Kuzuryuu’s gaze darkened, “We’ll take care of this.”

Did Nagito want to know who the “we” in his statement were?

Chiaki opened her mouth, but was silenced by the sound of her name. She looked up and Nagito did too, spotting Hinata racing towards them, Sonia, Tanaka, and Souda in tow.

“Sorry I’m late.” Hinata practically pulled Chiaki into his arms, “I heard at work.”

“We picked him up.” Sonia added, “Kazuichi happened to be doing a run in this area.” She gently touched Chiaki’s head, “Are you okay Chiaki?”

“I’m fine Auntie Sonia.” Chiaki muttered from Hinata’s arms.

“We’re going to find the people responsible.” Sonia stated, turning to Kuzuryuu.

“Damn right we are.” Kuzuryuu answered.

The two of them left and suddenly, Nagito felt the deepest shiver run down his spine.

~

**Stage Fifty-One: Family History Project**

Chiaki had silently set the paper on the table after supper. Hajime paused in his clean up, staring at the sheet in front of him. Chiaki shuffled away, her cheeks a touch pink, and grabbed the tea towel. Her gaze was downcast and when she did catch his eyes, Chiaki darted away, hands twisting in the tea towel. Awkwardly, without much effort to hide his curiosity, Hajime glanced at the paper, the title catching his eyes, bolded and large.

A small smile filled his face as he read the words. Chiaki’s cheeks were dark, but Hajime could see she was fighting a smile, the corners of her lips threatening to pull up.

There were so many things he could say or suggest. The memory, the time Chiaki had a similar assignment burned in his mind. It warmed him, the memory of a much smaller Chiaki hesitant to ask, wondering if this house, the people inside, were truly her family.

Hajime firmly set the lid on the leftover food before speaking. “Don’t forget about your Aunts and Uncles. I suggest you start with Uncle Kuzuryuu, his family history is complex.”

Chiaki made a strangled sound, a mix of a laugh and cough, and nodded, “Okay… I’ll do that… Dad.”

~

**Stage Fifty-Two: Prom**

Nagito took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. Leaning into his chair, he reread the sentence, double checking for spelling mistakes, before his brain shut down, aching. The screen was swirling in a blur and a headache was forming in the front of his skull. Rubbing it a bit, Nagito stood up and stretched, hearing a satisfying pop and crack in his bones. Relief, cold and sweet poured down his body as blood slowly flowed into his joints and limbs. Glancing at the time, he walked out of the office, heading to the kitchen. He had time before dinner to make a cup of tea.

Entering the kitchen, he set the kettle on and checked the stack of envelopes on the counter, mainly fliers and pamphlets. Sighing he threw them into the recycling, making a mental note to remind Hinata to throw them away on principle. Why companies still sent fliers when so many things had moved digital, Nagito wasn’t sure. It was a mystery for the ages.

Digging into the cabinet, Nagito shoved the thought away and grabbed his favourite mug. It was a hand painted one, with wobbly swirls and a pink rabbit that sometimes Nagito was still skeptical about being a rabbit. Sometimes, at a certain angle, Nagito swore it was a bear with slightly larger ears. But who was he to critique the artist? It was made with love and that was all that counted in the end.

Grabbing a tea bag for the convenience, he sat at the counter and waited for the kettle. It began to whistle the moment he heard the front door open. Looking at the time again, Nagito frowned a bit.

“I’m home.” Chiaki announced softly.

“You’re home early sweetheart.” Nagito said as he shut the stove off.

“Kitada-sensei is experiencing… stomach problems.” Chiaki delicately put it, “So, homeroom ended early.”

“That’s very generous.” Nagito mused, “Back in my day, they just made us stay.”

“I think they’re worried about the rest of us getting sick before closing ceremony.” Chiaki shrugged, “Anyways, I’ll be in my room.”

“Wait,” Nagito called out, “Don’t you want to have a cup of tea with your dear father?”

Chiaki stared at him, her expression blanking. She hummed a little, a sound that reminded Nagito of a computer working hard, before she replied, “I guess… but only for a little while. I still got a lot of work.”

“A little is all that counts.” Nagito told her, opening the cabinet, “Which mug do you want?”

“The one we got at Disneyland.” Chiaki requested.

“You’re going to have to be specific.” Nagito told her, “The Mickey Mouse one?”

“Yeah, that one.” Chiaki nodded.

Nagito grabbed the mug and another tea bag, pouring the tea and carrying both mugs to the table. Chiaki accepted the mug, cradling it in her hands. “You’re using my mug.” She noted.

“Yes, I’m quite fond of the bear.” Nagito sipped his tea.

Chiaki pouted, her cheeks puffing out slightly, “For the last time dad, it’s a rabbit.”

“It is?” Nagito let his voice raise, “I could swear it was a bear…”

“You always say that.” Chiaki kept pouting, “But Hajime agrees with me.”

“Hajime’s taste in art is… skewed.” Nagito curtly said with a grin.

Chiaki elbowed him lightly, “Dad… you’re the one with the skewed view.”

“At least I can tell bears from rabbits.” Nagito muttered, dodging Chiaki’s second attempt at elbowing him, “So, how was school?”

“It was good.” Chiaki sighed, “Still giving us work…”

“Never giving you kids a break, huh?” Nagito sipped his tea.

“Well we were the ones insisting on doing a prom, so…”

Wait what? Nagito’s brain caught on the foreign word and it took him a solid minute to sort out what Chiaki meant. Wasn’t a prom that event schools in America did? The ones sprinkled liberally through movies? They always went the same: dancing, music… confessing feelings? Nagito bit his lip. Maybe he was wrong. He’d have to as Sonia if her country did a similar event.

“We foolishly decided the prom should be for all the years… And there is so much to do!” Chiaki continued, “Decorations, music, lighting, food, events…”

“Events?” Nagito asked.

“Yeah, what’s this I hear about events?”

Nagito turned. Hinata had entered the kitchen, a rather thick file in hand.

“Oh, uh we’re doing a prom and apparently there are events that go hand in hand?” Chiaki asked. “Like… the Prom Couple?”

Prom… Couple? Nagito looked at Hinata, as though he would understand what Chiaki was saying. Hinata shrugged and ruffled Chiaki’s hair before swiping Nagito’s tea, sipping it.

“Basically, we vote on who is the best couple at the prom and the winners get something?” Chiaki shrugged.

“Interesting…” Nagito mused, “Wonder who would have won that in our group?”

“Hiyoko and Mahiru probably.” Hinata replied, “Hiyoko would stab the competition. That and I don’t think Peko cares about things like that, so the main threat is gone.”

“I don’t know…” Nagito muttered, “Gundham can be a formidable foe.”

Chiaki giggled, “I place my bets on Mitarai and Auntie Mikan. Everyone would off each other while they stand in the corner peacefully.”

There was… a level of truth in her statement.

~

“A prom?” Sonia’s voice filtered through Nagito’s phone, “My country never really did that, though we did have a massive dance at the end of our school year. All formal wear. I wore the nicest ballroom gown…”

Right. Sounded like Sonia. “What about this… Best Couple thing?”

“Ah, that!” Sonia beamed, “Basically whoever you go with to the prom is your partner.”

“I see…”

~

Chiaki was indeed busy. Nagito watched as she would leave for school early and return late, sometimes sparkles and bits of streams stuck to her hair or clothes. It got so bad that she started to take food for a light supper. Nagito understood. Ending the school year, exams, and plus this prom planning was taking a toll. It wasn’t much in the grand scheme of life, but seeing Chiaki bustle around, taking on responsibilities was fulfilling and heart stopping.

His little girl… the one who was shy when they first brought her home. Nagito could remember how small and warm she felt in his arms. He could remember how reluctant she was to touch anything or say anything. He could remember tucking her in, Hinata reading to her. His little girl… growing up…

Nagito wiped his face, feeling his cheeks warm. This was… so sappy. Was this how all parents were like? He didn’t know. Mizuki’s parents seemed to have a firm grasp on their children growing through life’s stages. But Owari and Nidai were also the sappiest parents around… so maybe there was a scale?

“Nagito?”

Hinata’s arms were warm and his voice light. Nagito leaned into the hug, wishing they were facing one another so he could press kisses.

“Sorry I was just thinking… Chiaki’s grown up so fast.”

“She has.” Hinata sighed against his neck, tickling Nagito, “I can still see the little girl we brought back.”

“Remember when she hid from Fuyuhiko and Peko?” Nagito mused, “Now they’re practically her second set of parents.”

Hinata laughed, “Parents who give her a switch blade and say it’s for defense.”

“Right. That.” Nagito snorted, “Say, isn’t the prom tomorrow?”

“It is.” Hinata confirmed, “Chiaki’s been pretty tight lipped about it, besides the planning.”

That was true… Nagito still didn’t know if Chiaki was actually going or if she was just part of planning. Without Mizuki or Ume going to the same school, Nagito had worried she would feel lonely, but that Naegi boy was a good kid, Maizono a sweetheart, and the Headmaster’s daughter a responsible person. Though he had only met them in passing, Nagito could tell Chiaki had good taste in friends.

“Hey, I’m home.”

Hinata pulled away, leaving Nagito mourning the loss of heat, but it didn’t stop him from smiling as Chiaki entered the kitchen. “Welcome back dear.”

“How was planning?” Hinata asked.

“Busy.” Chiaki sighed, “But it’s tomorrow so we need to make sure everything is in place. Though I don’t think we’re one hundred percent done… between getting myself ready and the prom ready I think I might implode.”

So, she was going. “You’re going?” Nagito gently pushed for information, “With Naegi, Maizono, and Kirigiri?”

“Uh…” Chiaki blinked, “About that… um… someone is coming to pick me up tomorrow, so I don’t have to walk to the school.”

Oh? Someone? “We could drive you.” Nagito told her.

“It’s okay.” Chiaki quickly said, “It’s not a big deal. He offered.”

He… Nagito blinked. There was no need to jump to conclusions… but… “Chiaki… is there something you wish to tell us?”

Chiaki curled her hands into her pockets, “NO! Dad… our house is just on Kamukura’s path to school, so he said his driver can stop on the way…”

Kamukura… Nagito’s eyes widened at the name and he could see Hinata straighten up. That name… was one of the people on the school board, someone who donated a lot of money each year to Hope’s Peak.

“You’re seeing his son?” Was all Nagito could numbly ask.

Chiaki flushed and gaped at him, “Dad! No! We aren’t like THAT.”

Right. Jumping to conclusions. Nagito exhaled slowly. There was no need to be that kind of parent, the one that thought their kid was doing things behind their backs. Chiaki had always been honest with them.

“Sorry sweetie.” Nagito gave a small smile, “Can’t help but worry about my little girl.”

“Dad…”

“Right Hajime?” Nagito turned to him.

Hinata slowly nodded, “Right. Just… warning, if you do date… your uncles and aunts will be informed too.”

The stare Chiaki gave them said everything about the opinion she wasn’t going to voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vase: I'm basing this off a gaudy Chinese-style vase my mother had for years (probably a gift from some family member), complete with some 3D flowers. She disliked the vase, but kept it for many years, until about two years ago she destroyed it with glee while cleaning up the place.
> 
> Parent Teacher Interviews: I'm not 100% sure about these in terms of Japanese schools. The school I worked at never had them, but that's probably because we were a small community. Regardless, I'm sure some schools have them, though I'm not too sure when in the year. I just guessed here.
> 
> Assistant Coach: Okay, so Japan doesn't have a substitute teacher system, instead classes are swapped around with staff members to accommodate for meetings/sick days. However, I decided they'd hire temporary assistance and thus found a way to add in Nidai.
> 
> School Trip: Normally the third years have their trip in March and go somewhere historical (usually Kyoto and Nara), but I figured I can shake things up a bit.
> 
> Sato: I cannot remember if the series gave her a first name (Sato is generally a family name), so I just went with that. Also I think her dating Natsumi is fun.
> 
> Flower Girl: I am not familiar with Japanese wedding customs, but I felt like adding in Chiaki being a flower girl regardless.
> 
> Hope's Peak: In this fic, it's just an elite school with a great reputation. No talent or unethical science experiments here.
> 
> Dress Code: Japan is know for a strict dress code in schools, but I do know they're loosening up just a bit, just depending on the school and prefecture.
> 
> Izuru Kamukura: Found a way to bring him in! For this fic he is just a son of someone on the school board and isn't related to Hinata in any way.
> 
> Nidai: I just realized I accidently wrote him and the gym teacher for both Jr. and Hopes Peak, so just consider Chiaki's Jr. High affiliated with Hopes Peak and sometimes the teachers bounce around schools (especially if they are specialized), which is common in Japan.
> 
> Fitness Testing: Not sure if Japan does it (I never paid attention to what my students did in gym ahaha... oops), but I'm basing it off of what I did in high school (sit ups and running for 12 mins).
> 
> Prom: Not something done in Japan, nor something my school really did. I just wrote what I wanted (like are proms only open to graduating students? I don't know...) because this was originally the prompt Yuki gave me.


End file.
